Legacy of the Saiyans (OLD)
by Candy-Vegetto
Summary: A story about Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr meeting the Wattersons. Will Gumball, Goku and Vegeta find the Dragon Balls? Not exciting. What do they do? Go on some wacky adventures that always end with crazy battles. (Rated T for profanity and violence.) (DISCONTINUED. NEW VERSION WITH THE SAME TITLE WILL BE MADE.)
1. S1:Gumball Meets Goku Jr!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor Gumball and his friends. They belong to their own creators. I just write the story down from my mind.**

**I wanted to take a break from Son of Vegetto. (My Sonic and Dbz crossover.) You know...get something else to write.**

**_So_, I've made this! The title's not that good, but it'll do for now.**

** I'm not going to change the title, I don't care how bad it sounds to you, but I'm not going to change it. You hear me?! I'm not going to cha-**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_Meet Goku Jr!_**

A light blue furred feline sighed as she put the family phone on its holder. She wore a white shirt, pinned on it was a rainbow badge, and a gray skirt.

"Who's coming?" Her son asked, probably from overhearing the conversation. This cheerful, sky blue cat wore a tan sweater, with brown cuffs and collars, and a pair of gray pants. Like his mother, he doesn't wear shoes. He turned his back at the TV while sitting on the sofa.

"Your cousin." She answered flatly, and tiredly as well. "He'll be arriving in an hour."

The young, blue cat, Gumball Watterson, began wondering how his cousin will look like. Would he be a cat or a rabbit? Or maybe a goldfish? He began imagining a cool blue cat, and then a smart pink rabbit, and finally, a fantastic goldfish.

"What does he look like?" Gumball's adopted brother and best friend asked. He was a goldfish that wore green sneakers, named Darwin. The question interrupted Gumball's thoughts and he too stared at his mother for an answer.

"Unlike anything you've ever seen." She answered with her eyes closed. Disappointment was clearly shown on her face, but it was removed immediately when she thought of the good points. She went back to the kitchen to prepare her family's meals.

"_Ooh_..." A pink bunny, wearing an orange dress, began. She stood on the stairs that led to the second floor. "I wonder what he'll look like: a cat, bunny and goldfish mixed together?"

"Hah! You wish." Gumball replied. He kicked back and enjoyed relaxing on the sofa.

"And what do _you_ think he'll look like?" Anais, the pink bunny, asked.

"Um..." The blue cat desperately tried to get find answer.

"I think he'll be a goldfish." Darwin said dreamily.

"You're both wrong." Their dad spoke up. He was a very chubby, pink rabbit, who wears a white shirt, black tie and black pants.

"You know what he looks like?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, of course I know." His father replied sternly. Gumball tensed up by the sudden seriousness from his father.

"_So_...what does he look like?" Gumball asked, after regaining his composure.

"You'll have to wait and see." His father replied.

"Aw..." The three kids sighed audibly and went back to watching TV. "Gumball, what do _you_ think he'll look like?" Anais asked.

"A blue cat?" Gumball guessed. The three children continued watching TV as they waited for their mystery cousin.

* * *

In Elmore's Park, the most human-looking boy, was wearing a white T-shirt with sky blue sleeves, and the letters 'GOKU' printed in light blue on the front. He wore yellow pants and weird green and red boots. He wore red wristbands that show he's a fighter in some sort.

"Where's the house again?" The eleven-year-old boy with spiky hair asked himself. He was carrying a red bag and in his hands were a map. He kept turning the paper around, hoping his position would be laid out on the map.

"Hey, kid." A multicolored puff ball called him. "Are ya' lost?"

"Who me?" The kid asked, looking over to his surroundings if there was anyone else.

"Yes..." The ball of puff answered.

"Uh, yeah. Could you show me where the Watterson's live?" The boy asked with polite manners.

"It's right over there, kid." The ball pointed at the direction behind him with his thumb.

"Thanks." He nodded his head in respect and quickly marched at that direction.

"Funny kid." The ball said. "Did he even _try_ combing his hair?" The multicolored being skipped over to the park.

Goku walked to the direction. He was thinking about his grandmother Pan. He was worried about her, but she had full confidence that it would be okay for Goku to stay with his Aunt Nicole.

"So...just find the blue house and I'll find aunt Nicole." The boy reassured himself and walked on the sidewalk. He found the blue house and walked towards the door. He knocked on the door twice, and waited.

The door opened, revealing his aunt Nicole. "Hello Goku Jr, come in." She greeted and opened the door wider for him to come in. Gumball walked to the front door to take a look at his cousin.

"Hello." Goku Jr greeted and waved.

"Hi?" Gumball greeted from inside the house.

"Kids, this is Goku Jr." Nicole introduced.

Goku Jr stepped into the house for the first time and looked at his surroundings. Nicole closed the door and showed him the place. Gumball, Darwin and Anais followed, amazed that he wasn't a cat, or a bunny, or even a goldfish.

After Nicole gave Goku a tour, she left the kids in Gumball and Darwin's room. Goku Jr left his bag on the side and awkwardly tried to come up with something.

"So, uh...what shall we do?" Goku Jr asked, getting estranged looks from the three.

"We could always play with the computer, _or_ play dodge or dare!" Gumball answered with confidence sprayed all over his face. The closed eyes and smirk shows it.

"Dodge or dare!" Darwin cheered.

"It won't end well." Anais whispered to Goku Jr.

Goku shook off the warning and shrugged. "Yeah, dodge or dare. Why not?"

"Don't tell me I didn't _warn_ you..." Anais scoffed and crossed her arms.

Goku shook off the other warning, hoping it isn't as bad as she says and that everything goes smoothly.

* * *

"The game is pretty simple, roll the dice, pick a card. Do a dare, or receive a dodge: the penalty. First one to get to the finish with the correct amount of steps, wins." Gumball explained. Goku didn't get as to why they needed to play outside for the boardgame.

"Can you tell me why we're playing this outside?" Goku Jr asked.

"Well, to put it simply...it's dodge or dare. What do you expect?" Gumball answered as simple as that.

"Uh...okay?" Goku smiled uneasily and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Beads of sweat have been formed by the side of his face.

"Well then. My turn! Roll the dice! Pick a card! Dodge or dare!" Gumball rolled the dice, and landed with a six. He moved his character token to the sixth space. He got out a card and read aloud. "Construct a mobile chair..."

"Uh...what?" Goku asked.

"The card reads: 'construct a mobile chair'. What's wrong with that?" Gumball asked. Goku just stared at him bewilderedly.

"Is the whole game going to be like this?" Goku asked.

"Well, this is a two-star card. And there are five-stars on the most hardest card." Gumball explained as he showed two stars that are displayed on the card.

"Okay..." Goku said.

Gumball proceeded to get a chair from a pile of dump and added wheels to it. A wooden chair with four legs, taped with working wheels.

"Tah dah!" Gumball showed his work of art. Darwin clapped his fins to show admiration.

"It's good, I guess..." Goku remarked.

"Let's see if this baby works!" Gumball sat on the chair and it immediately toppled over. Gumball sat up and rubbed his head. "At least it's moving."

Goku Jr was weirded out already and he began to roll the dice. The dice landed with a three and Goku moved his token to the third spot. He took out a card and he read it aloud. "Go skiing on a mountain...isn't that _dangerous_?"

Anais sighed, proving her point. Gumball and Darwin immediately left to find skis, leaving Goku to stare at the three-star card with disbelief. Skiing on a mountain without any support? And this is only a three-star dare!

"What's the five-star dare?" Goku asked the pink bunny, who immediately cringed at the thought.

"You don't wanna know." Anais replied.

Gumball and Darwin came back with skis and shoved them into Goku's arms. "So, you shall ski on a mountain, the nearest one is that way." Darwin pointed at a monstrous-looking mountain with hellish fires burning the clouds above it.

"Uh..." Goku Jr stared at the mountain in awe.

"No, wait!" Darwin turned and pointed at another direction. "That's the nearest mountain!" Goku Jr turned and immediately had his mouth agape. The mountain they were referring to was a taller mountain, filled with spikes protruding out of the earth. It was a volcano and its heat already reached Goku.

"I'd rather do a dare..." Goku said as he dropped the skis and stuff. He picked a dodge card and read aloud. "The ground is lava?"

Immediately, Goku Jr soared into the air, clutching his boots as is he was walking on lava. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" He screamed and landed on the roof. He blew out the smoke on his boots and waved them away.

"That game is real!" Goku Jr pointed out the obvious and stared at the three animals who were unharmed by the game. "Could you roll the dice for me?"

"Okay!" Gumball exclaimed and put up a hand with his thumb and index finger as a circle, his three other fingers pointed out. This is an okay sign if you don't understand.

Darwin rolled the dice for his turn and got a four. He placed his token on the fourth place and took a dare card. "Okay...what do I got?" Darwin read the card and realized what he'd have to do. He flipped the card over to find out it was a one-star card.

He sighed and read it aloud.

"Pick a dodge card." Darwin said and picked the dodge card. Gumball, Anais and Goku were watching intently when he picked a dodge card. He picked it out and read the sentence imprinted on it. "You will say whatever the next player says. And vice versa."

"Oh." Gumball said, thinking Anais was the next player.

"Oh." Darwin repeated unwillingly. Gumball realized Anais wasn't playing and that Goku Jr was the only player who could speak throughout the game without an echo.

Gumball kept his mouth shut and rolled the dice, getting a five. He put his token on the eleventh place and took a card. It was a four-star card and it read: 'Run around with dogs, wearing a meat suit. With barbecue sauce all over'.

"_So_, dodge or dare?" Anais asked, reading the card. Gumball replied by turning over the card and taking a dodge card. It read: 'Amplify gravity to all players'. "From the frying pan into the fire." She remarked.

"What does that even mean-" Gumball was hit with the force of gravity that was amplified by...who knows how many. Goku Jr felt like he was going to fall through the roof.

"What does that even mean!" Darwin repeated.

"This game...it's actually _real_!" Goku mentioned, getting to know this world a little more better. "We should end the game quick!"

"No kidding." Anais said and flipped the game board, making Gumball and Darwin petrified.

"What did you _do_?" Gumball asked, a bit infuriated.

"I found out a way to turn the game off. Pretty neat huh?" Anais asked, picking up the pieces of the board game and packing it all up.

"I don't ever want to play that game again." Goku admitted, knowing everybody also wouldn't play the game a _second_ time. Anais stared at him with pity, while Gumball and Darwin just glanced at each other, knowing that they have played the game over a thousand times.

* * *

"_So_, happy here?" Nicole asked, watching the children talk to each other on the sofa.

"Yeah, I'm happy here." Goku replied, smiling at the same time.

"Good. Because you're going to be staying here for a while." Nicole told him, putting her hand on her hips at the same time. She was trying to remove the topic of Goku's great-great-grandmother, Pan, passing away.

"Wait, Goku is staying here for the rest of the day? _Awesome_!" Gumball remarked, fist pumping the air. Goku Jr had a worried look on his face.

"But what about grandma Pan?" He asked, thinking of the person who raised him. Nicole knew this topic was going to appear sooner or later, for it was inevitable. She tried to find a reason to hide Pan's death from a heart attack.

"You have nothing to worry about, Goku. Grandma Pan is safe, you don't have to worry. She did tell you to come to me, right?" Nicole tried to reassure Goku Jr, who stared at the ground unemotionally.

"Yeah, grandma told me to come to your house, so you could take care of me." Goku replied, repeating what Nicole said. Nicole didn't want to be the emotionless one about his grandma's death. She is, after all, related to her in a way.

"Yeah...take care of you." Nicole patted him on the head. An idea popped up in her head. "Hey, who wants _dinner_?!"

"ME!" Goku Jr raised his arm up, smiling wholeheartedly. Gumball, Darwin and Anais watched as Goku's demeanor changed from moody to overjoyed. This guy is hard to predict.

* * *

**_Yeah_! Chapter 1 _is_ done. I actually held this off for...I don't know, but it _should_ be at least a week. This dodge or dare game will be continued with a future character, _that_ will not appear in the next chapter...**

**Candy-Vegetto: *Checks plannings* But he's _awesome_... *Sigh***

**Anyways, this new series _hopefully_, and _I_ HOPE, doesn't have _major_ planet-destroying characters until the...after the...Well, at least _some_ time should pass until a planet-destroying character in the main-major character section. (except Piccolo, who's going to appear in the series as a _minor_ instructor)**

**I hope this gets good ratings...I mean, Goku Jr's character is...I don't know? Cheery? Goku-ish? Childish? Modern-day children-ish? Well, he only appeared in two things: an episode and a special/movie. So I don't really know how to put his character.**

**_STUFF YOU MUST KNOW_:**

**OKAY! Some things I have to point out that has to do with Goku Jr:**

**1. He's 10 years-old, and his grandmother Pan is 110. I put her as Goku Jr's great-great-grandma. That means Goku is his great-great-great-great-grandfather.**

**2. Goku Jr goes to his Aunt Nicole instead of finding the Dragon Balls. He doesn't know it's real and his Grandma Pan has died from the same thing she died in the special/movie.**

**3. Goku Jr has never been trained.**

**Now, a theory for Goku Jr becoming Super Saiyan:**

**It has been said that Saiyans with only 1/4 Saiyan Genes _cannot_ go Super Saiyan. I thought: the Saiyan Genes mutate with the other Genes, making the baby become 1/3 Saiyan, no matter what. That way, they can become Super Saiyan. I say it takes a 1/2 Saiyan to go Ssj3, so at the age of 20, where the body is fully developed, the Saiyan Genes take over and makes the person 1/2 Saiyan, where they could transform Ssj3. When 35 years-old, the Saiyan Genes have fully taken over the body and transforming into a Ssj4 can commence, if the Saiyan still has or grows a tail.**

**Now that _that's_ done, I could finally post this.**


	2. S1:Goku Jr goes to School!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Gumball and his friends. They are owned by their respective creators. I just write this story for fun. :) But it will turn into a story I would regularly update, sooner or later.**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_Goku Jr goes to School!_**

"_So_, this is our school." Gumball waved his arm towards a park. Darwin coughed, making Gumball see his mistake and move his arm to their school. Goku Jr was wearing an orange shirt, blue shorts and black shoes. After finding out that he would have to stay in Elmore, they decided that Goku Jr would go to school like the others.

"Makes more sense." Goku said, walking up the stairs of the school. Gumball and Darwin walked up the stairs, leading Goku into their school. Anais, who was walking behind them, sighed at their performance.

"So, this is the hall." Gumball dragged Goku and showed him the hall.

"Okay." Goku replied, glancing at the floor and then back at Gumball. The next few minutes was them going around the school and introducing Goku to the rooms. Goku panicked when he heard the school bell ring, but Gumball reassured him because he's a new student.

Darwin had already gone into his class and was waiting for Gumball and Goku Jr. Nicole found the two boys wandering off in the school and dragged them to their classrooms. Nicole was there because she had to register Goku into Elmore Jr High. (The school Gumball, Darwin and Anais study.) More to Anais, less to Gumball and Darwin.

* * *

"So, class, this is our new student. Now, introduce yourself to the class." A female baboon ordered. Goku Jr smiled in order to show friendliness and introduced himself. He was about to speak, when the baboon, Miss Simian interrupted. "Don't take too long."

"Hi! My name is Son Goku, and I just moved here yesterday." Goku introduced himself, thinking it was good enough.

"Glad to meet you, Son. Now sit in that chair that's empty." She pointed at the desk that was next to Gumball's.

"Uh, actually, my name's Goku. Son is just my family name." Goku corrected, making Miss Simian irritated. She knew that he was related to the Wattersons and wanted no attention from them.

"Just go to your seat." Miss Simian ordered, repressing her anger. Goku quickly rushed to his seat. The baboon then sat in the teacher's desk and sipped on her cup of coffee like nothing happened. The whole class stayed silent for the next minute, until Miss Simian started teaching algebra.

Goku became bored and yawned, unable to bottle it up. Gumball saw the Saiyan's boredom and tried to get his attention.

"Psst! Goku!" Gumball whispered to him, using the noises of the baboon to help him conceal his conversation.

"Yeah?" Goku Jr whispered back, glad to talk to someone. Gumball immediately tried to find a topic to talk about. The cat didn't plan this to happen, it wasn't like talking to Darwin. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

"Uh..." He trailed away, trying to find a topic. His eyes stared at his hair for a moment. "What's with your hair? Didn't you comb it?"

"It's useless to comb it." Goku Jr replied. He tried to comb his hair down with his hand, but to no effect. "Grandma Pan and your mother agree with me." He added, trying to prove a point.

* * *

After a _long_, _boring_ Maths class, they had lunch. Goku Jr was _starving_, he didn't know why he had such an appetite. His aunt Nicole said that she would explain later, when he will need to know. When _does_ he need to know?

Gumball, Darwin and Anais saw him eat. They thought he couldn't eat all the food their mother prepared for him last night. They were wrong. _Now_, they thought he was a mini Richard that could never get fat. They even think that Goku could finish all the lunch food in the cafeteria.

Gumball, Darwin and Anais were leading Goku to the cafeteria, even though he knew where it was. He only remembered where the cafeteria is, with a few exceptions like the entrance and the classroom. Two places he liked to go through and hate to go through.

Once they entered the cafeteria, Goku immediately went into the line to get his tray of food. Even though what he got was _significantly_ lesser than what he would usually eat, he would still eat it, quicker than anyone in the cafeteria.

Gumball and Darwin brought him over to their table, where they sat and ate. When Goku sat down, he immediately stuffed his mouth with the food. Gumball and Darwin didn't even sit yet. The two set their trays on the table and Goku was done with his tray.

"So, _Kirby_, done with your food?" Gumball asked, sitting down to eat his lunch. Darwin grinned at the reference Gumball made.

"Yes." Goku answered flatly, playing with the spoon on the tray. He laid his head on the table and watched the spoon move.

"I'm betting you want some more." Gumball said, making Goku's head perk up.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, getting the attention of some people.

"Wow. He likes to eat." Darwin mentioned, seeing Goku's hunger for food. "I wonder where all the food goes?"

"Hey pipsqueak." A large dinosaur stomped her way to Goku's table. Gumball and Darwin sunk into their seats, terrified of the dinosaur. They soon noticed that Tina was referring to Goku. "You hungry?"

"I sure am!" Goku replied, before getting slapped into a wall by the tail of the dinosaur.

"I hope you like pain." The dinosaur remarked, and left the place. The dinosaur was greeted by her gang of friends. They complimented her for the 'prank'. Gumball and Darwin sighed in relief, before realizing Goku was stuck in the cafeteria wall. They quickly rushed to the Saiyan in need.

"Dude! Are you okay?!" Gumball asked, worried about his condition.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Goku replied in a dazed tone. He could see stars swirling around his head. His body fell to the ground, flat out. Goku wasn't moving, so Darwin panicked and spilled orange juice all over his face. Goku reacted by trying to sway away the flowing liquid.

"DUDE!? Couldn't you get clean water instead?!" Gumball asked the fish, who responded slowly.

"I panicked." Darwin replied and set his orange juice on the table. Goku sat up and saw the stains on his shirt.

"Oh no..." Goku pouted. "My shirt's all wet, and-" He sniffed his shirt, trying to recognise the scent. "-soaked with orange juice?"

"I panicked! Okay?" Darwin responded. Gumball helped Goku up, and help him sit on a bench. Gumball offered him his food, and Goku gladly took it.

* * *

Goku Jr didn't take as much damage as expected. He even shook it off almost immediately! Gumball and Darwin were astonished that Goku still has his body intact. Taking a hit from a dinosaur isn't a minor injury, obviously. But to Goku, it was! Gumball sat on a bench, while Gumball and Darwin stand beside.

"Hey! It's you!" A multicolored ball walked over to them, referring mostly to Goku.

"Hey Tobias." Gumball and Darwin greeted simultaneously with long faces. Gumball remembered Tobias for making Darwin pay to be his friend, and for the fight he and Tobias made when they fought over who gets to be with Penny.

"Don't be so sulky, I'm here to greet the new kid. Almost forgot about you the other day." Tobias said, making Gumball suspicious.

"Wait, you two saw each other before?" Gumball asked, glancing at Goku and Tobias.

"Yeah. We fought an epic battle in the park against the aliens. It was _awesome_. You should've seen it." Tobias lied, trying to make the story of their meeting more better. Gumball turned to Goku for his side of the story.

"I asked him for directions." He told them, making what Tobias just stated completely false. Tobias groaned, not expecting what was planned.

"My story was much more awesome." Tobias argued.

"And Goku's story was _more_ realistic." Gumball replied. He turned to the orange fish. "Darwin?"

"I pick Goku's story." Darwin said, not taking any of Tobias' false information.

"Yeah. Anyway, how's it going?" Tobias turned to Goku and asked. Goku, who was the only one sitting, stared at him with an expressionless face. From Gumball and Darwin's reaction to him, Goku knew he was somebody to trust last.

"It's...slap-tastic." Goku replied, referencing a recent event, where a dinosaur's tail slammed his body against a wall.

"Oh..." Tobias suddenly remembered that a kid that got smacked by Tina in the cafeteria. "_Oh_, you mean that. Well..." Tobias looked over Goku's body to find any injuries, and to his surprise, there were none. "Huh? No injuries?"

"I know right!" Gumball replied to Tobias' question, getting interested as well. "He was lucky to have none. Or else, mom'll-" Gumball stopped himself from going any further. He shook his head to forget what he was going to say. "Nevermind."

"Nevermind what?" Goku asked, worried about what Nicole would do.

"You don't have to worry about it. It's _nothing_." Gumball lied as he started to sweat. His eyes moved to the opposit direction, not giving any eye contact with Goku. He leaned over to Darwin and quietly whispered: "I don't look _that_ suspicious, right?"

Darwin leaned away and answered sarcastically, eyes half-open at the time. "No, you're perfectly hiding a lie. Nobody will notice. Not even me." Gumball took his word solemnly, making Darwin grin a bit more. Gumball was completely oblivious to Darwin's sarcasm.

Goku and Tobias eyed Gumball's actions. Tobias then spoke up after Gumball regained his normal standing position. "You're totally hiding something, Gumball."

"_No_..." Gumball lied, rolling his eyes to the side again. Beads of sweat form on the side of his head.

"I agree with Tobias." Goku said, making Gumball lose face.

Gumball quickly leaned back to Darwin and whispered: "I thought you said it was perfect?"

"Could'a worked on me." Darwin replied with sarcasm in his voice.

Gumball, with his cunning mind, tried to move the topic away. "Uh...Goku, your injuries?" He asked, making Goku wonder.

"I don't know..." Goku replied, patting his shirt. "I don't have any special powers or something like that. That dinosaur didn't actually hit me with his all, did _he_?"

Gumball, Darwin and Tobias immediately smirked. After a few seconds of trying to control it, they broke into laughter, sending Goku to a land of confusion.

"What? Is it something I said?" Goku asked, watching the three laugh their heads off. Tobias was the first one to regain his composure. But he immediately broke down, laughing his head off, once again. After a while, Darwin was the one to tell Goku his mistake.

"Dude, she-" He giggled, failing to control himself. "-she's a girl."

"Who's a girl?" Goku asked, oblivious to what they're referring to.

"The dinosaur." Gumball replied, trying containing his laughter. Goku blinked several times, confused. Gumball noticed and told him the mistak in a full sentence. "The dinosaur's a girl."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Goku Jr responded, making Gumball, Darwin and Tobias laugh again. Goku scratched the side of his head with a finger, utterly confused with the situation. "Was it that funny?"

* * *

**"I wonder where all the food goes?" - Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III. (Yes, I googled to find the full name.)**

**Me too Darwin, I have no idea where the food goes. It probably turns to energy the instant it goes into his mouth.**

**Anyway...yeah! Chapter 2! Woohoo! I'm gonna have to get off FanFiction for a while. I won't be able to write the next chapter in time after this, because I haven't planned it all out yet.**

**Also has to do something with my laziness.**

**Don't give up on me yet! I promise you, that I won't leave this story unfinished. Just look at my _Son of Vegetto_ story!**

**Everyone: (Looks over to the story and finds out it's ending.) That sucks.**

**Me: I mean...I won't leave this for a month without an update! I'll update...a week after an update at most! I promise!**

**Everyone: Yeah right.**

**Me: Forget it. I'll post Chapter 3 in 2-7 days. Mark my words.**

**It isn't that hard writing 2k words each chapter. I'm just lazy and I don't have much content to turn into 2k words. I have a plan, but it won't be that great. Don't expect any planet-destroying characters by the 10th chapter. (I think?) I don't want to have overpowered characters, just Raditz-Tier. You know: 1,200-2,500 Power Level. (Until Chapter 10?)**

**Now that _that_'s over...REVIEW plz.**


	3. S1:Goku Jr Finds Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, nor the Amazing World of Gumball. These two shows, one is actually a manga, belong to their respective owners. I only make this story for your entertainment.**

**I fast-forwarded the story to 2 weeks after Chapter 1, so it might be confusing. I only did it to get to the plot faster, I don't want to write 5 chapters of everyone going through useless trouble and that sort of stuff. I would write it, if it had any concerns to the story, but to my plans...it doesn't. So...here it is.**

**Future Me: (Gets up)...Oh gosh, what _day_ is it? _Deadline_? _Fudgecakes_...I'm not done with the 4th Chapter.(I cuss, so this is the just the tip of what I could do.)**

**The reason I try to finish the other chapters is because: just in case I go to that blank period, where I don't write anything for a week.**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_Finding Out!_**

It was a normal day in the peaceful town of Elmore, where the sun shone brightly in the sky. And the sun actually has a happy face on it, and nobody could explain. When suddenly-

**BAM!**

An explosion was caused in Elmore Jr High. The perpetrator was the Great-Great...Grandson of Goku: Goku Jr. It has been over two weeks since Goku Jr has entered the crazy _and_ fun realm of Elmore. He has been enjoying it with three of his 'friends': Gumball, the happy-go-lucky, sky-blue cat, who always finds trouble at its finest. Darwin, the adoptive brother of Gumball, who, ironically, is a goldfish. And Tobias, the boy who Goku gains trust overtime, but not as much as a real friend.

Goku has made friends and enemies in the school. One of his enemies, and his main one, is Tina: a female Tyrannosaurus Rex, a fearsome dinosaur. He, and Gumball and Darwin, are often rivals of Tobias, just for fun.

But one day, Goku becomes too confident with Tina and causes an explosion within the school.

* * *

"He's made hundreds of dollars of collateral damage! He's destroyed a wall in my school! You think I could just let that go past my head?!" The principal of the school, Principal Brown, scolded. The blue feline sighed in defeat, for she had been arguing with him for the past hour.

"Yes, but Goku here is a new student! You can't just throw him out! Wait...can you?" Nicole asked, pondering about that little detail. Goku Jr just sat on the chair beside her, hanging his head down in shame.

"Of course I can! I'm the principal of this school!" The principal slammed his fist down and readjusted his glasses. "Even though the least I could do is give Goku detention, but he's related to the Wattersons! I know better than to let their charades go on without punishment!"

Nicole sighed. She was sitting right in front of him, and he dared to say that Goku was a member of the Watterson family. Well, he is, but not fully. She had a remarkable power full of anger deep within her, but for now: let him take the lead. "Why don't you give him a chance? He's new to the school."

The principal only now realized that Nicole wasn't arguing like when Gumball and Darwin were there. She's more patient and calm during the entire time. "What's different with this one?" He asked and pointed at Goku, trying to know more.

"Well...he's a long lost nephew of mine." Nicole answered truthfully, trying to move away from the main point.

"So?" Principal Brown asked, crossing his arms.

"He's not used to this?" She excused, proving a point as well. The principal scratched his chin, or fur under his mouth, because I don't know things.

"Okay, I'll give the boy one last chance." He replied after a long while, making Nicole surprised. She thought she would have to talk even more to get Goku out of the situation. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Nicole asked, ready to leave the room.

"You'd have to pay me 300 dollars for the damaged property." Principal Brown responded. Nicole placed a few hundred dollar bills on the principal's desk.

Satisfied with the outcome, Nicole got off the chair and brought Goku out with her. They walked through the corridor to get back home, Goku was slightly behind because he was ashamed of himself. Never has he ever caused this much trouble before.

Goku has been silent recently, so Nicole tried to talk to him while walking out of the school. "It's okay, Gumball and Darwin have these things all the time." She reassured him.

Goku looked up at Nicole and tried to reply. "But I...destroyed that wall."

"Gumball and Darwin destroy countless of public property before, no worries." She replied, trying to make it seem like his cousins have done worse.

"But did they destroy them with the glowing things that come out of my hands?" Goku asked, making Nicole stop in her tracks. She didn't know Goku was capable of doing such a feat, creating a ball of energy is hard to do. And making it destructive enough to destroy a wall was even harder.

"Glowing things?" Nicole repeated what Goku said and wondered.

"They were white and glow-y and destroyed the wall." He stated. Nicole's assumptions were true after all. Nicole tried to think of a response, whether to talk about it at home or on the way home.

"I'll tell you when we get back home." She said, and lead herself and Goku to the car.

* * *

Nicole walked into the house, Goku following short after. When she entered, she could see that Gumball, Darwin and Anais were outside. But Richard wasn't. "Richard!" She called, waking the pink rabbit that lazed off the couch.

"What?" The lazy rabbit yawned and looked at both Goku and Nicole sleepily. Until the serious stare from Nicole and the awkward stare from Goku hit him. "Oh. The monkey thing."

"Could you explain it to Goku?" Nicole asked, and turned to Goku. "Look, I know I promised that I woul tell you when we get back. But you see, I need to prepare food for the whole family. So, listen to Richard seriously, okay?"

Goku watched Nicole leave the room, giving her trust to the rabbit on the couch. "Okay!" Richard exclaimed, causing Goku to jump. "To tell you the story, you have to be very serious about this, cause I remember back then when I was told about this story from my mother. I didn't believe it until I grew up into a man, where I got-"

"Richard! The Saiyan thing!" Nicole shouted from the kitchen, overhearing Richard talking to Goku. The pink rabbit was clueless at first, and then he got the message.

"Ah, the Saiyan thing." Richard repeated what Nicole said. Goku was confused with the subject of 'Saiyan'. He wondered what a 'Saiyan' is and what it had to do with the destruction he made to a wall. "You should've been more precise, honey."

Nicole sighed at Richard's stupidity and went back to the cooking.

"You see kid, there is a race called the Saiyans. This race was full of warriors, ready to...take over planets and sell them to the highest bidders. Your grandfather Goku, is a Saiyan. And that makes this whole family somewhat Saiyan because we're related to your old grandpa Goku." Richard explained, leaving off the parts of the Saiyans killing people.

Goku tilted his head to the side, trying to figure things out. "Are Saiyans..._aliens_?" He asked, scratching his head.

Richard thought of this for a moment and replied with: "Yeah, but there are hundreds of aliens already on this world; people just don't know."

Goku looked at his hands, amazed by this new information as well. Aliens have already stayed on this planet? And there's already a hundred of them on Earth? "Does being a Saiyan mean being able to destroy things with the things that come out of my hands?"

Richard tried to listen to what Goku said, because the dialogue was complicated for him to interpret. "Uh...what?"

"He means Ki, Richard." Nicole said from the kitchen. Richard snapped his fingers and leaned more on the couch.

"Oh, yes. Ki. Good times. Good times." He reminisced the past, where he knew a lot about Ki. He waved that thought off, knowing he slacked off too much and can never return to the past. "Anyway, the things that come out of your hands is called Ki. It's a sort of power or energy that comes from your life essence."

Goku was confused by what Richard is saying. _Ki? Power or energy? From my life essence? _He thought. (BTW, Italic sentences are the thoughts in the characters.)

Richard saw the scrunched up look Goku was giving and tried to make it easier to understand. "Well, Ki is the power you used to destroy the..." He tried to remember what he destroyed.

"Wall." Goku finished for him. Richard clapped his hands together in delight.

"You destroyed a wall? That takes _years_ of practice." Richard said, knowing how long it took him to destroy a wall using Ki. He actually lied about how long it took, because a Saiyan could do stuff a lot faster.

"_Years_? I didn't even _know_ what Ki is and I already know how to use it." Goku was amazed. He stared at his own hands like they were a curse.

"I don't think you know how to use it _properly_." Richard mentioned, making Goku perplexed.

"But I destroyed a wall with that." Goku replied.

"But did you command it?" Richard retorted. Goku thought about it and tried to recreate it to show his uncle that he could do it. When, in fact, he couldn't. Goku outstretched his arm and tried to make it come out.

"But-But, I did it before!" Goku stuttered, baffled that he couldn't do it again. Richard smiled at his childish attempts to recreate an explosion. "Why can't I do it again?"

"_See_? I told you: you don't know how to use it properly." Richard said. Goku became frustrated.

"But I did it before!" Goku said, trying to make the ball of energy appear again.

Richard watched his futile attempts, before speaking up again. "You do know that being able to do it and _knowing_ how to do it are different things, right?"

"But I want to prove!" Goku whined petulantly. Richard smirked at his childish antics.

* * *

"So, how did I do it again?" Goku asked himself. It was already late at night, and Goku sneaked out of the house and was in the backyard. He outstretched his hand to try to create the ball of energy, but it didn't work.

He concentrated long and hard to use this power of his, but to no use. It was windy and he was in his pajamas, so it was hard for him to concentrate.

He tried to remember what did he do when he destroyed that wall. He went through his memory and tried to find a reason to why he can't make it happen again.

_Goku was walking through the school with Gumball and Darwin. They were planning to meet up with Tobias to go somewhere and hang out. But then, a T-Rex just wanted to ruin their day._

_"Hey, runt." A large dinosaur called. Goku, Gumball and Darwin turned to face the dinosaur. Everyone in the corridor turned to see the new kid and the dinosaur's interaction. Tobias enters the corridor, and quickly turns back, not being able to watch his 'friend' get wrecked by the dinosaur._

_"Oh no...I forgot to tell him!" Tobias whispered to himself. "He was supposed to fight Tina today! That was the point of this meeting!" He smacked himself in the head. "I'm _so_ stupid!"_

_"Hey, Tina." Goku greeted with a cheerful tone._

_"Goku, let's get outta here before we create a mess." Gumball whispered to him, but the kid was reluctant. Something wanted him to stay and fight back. An instinct._

_"No. You two go ahead." Goku replied to them, confident with himself. For some reason, he's not acting like himself._

_"But-" Darwin tried to change Goku's mind, but the Saiyan stopped him._

_"Don't Darwin. Just go." Goku said, but his tone changed to a more aggressive one._

Goku opened his eyes after the flashback. "Huh? What happened next? Why was I acting like that?" He asked himself. He didn't know what's happening to him. But one things for sure, that act made a mess. He delved deeper into the flashback, trying to remember any bit of what happened.

_The cat and the fish quickly went away and hid with Tobias. Goku stared at the dinosaur with confidence. Goku didn't know why, but it felt...natural. Like he's done this before. "You don't wanna mess with me." Tina warned, but Goku ignored the warning._

_"So, you think you could mess with others just because they're weaker than you? Smaller than you?" Goku asked, trying to justify himself. "You pick on others because you think they're lesser than you?."_

_"Why is Goku so determined?" Gumball asked, while hiding behind the corner._

_"I don't know." Tobias replied. He thought of an idea. "Why don't we help him?"_

_"Against a T-Rex? That's suicide!" Gumball said._

_Tina didn't understand why Goku was acting like this. Goku continued his monologue. "Truth is," Goku had his right arm behind him. He concentrated all his emotion into it. His fist looked like it had a white fire surrounding it. "You're lesser than us!" He threw his arm out, sending a ball of energy at her. The Tyrannosaurus Rex dodged the attack by side stepping. The ball of energy caused an explosion to the wall behind her._

_Everyone grew wide-eyed by Goku's attack. It created an explosion that destroyed a wall! Goku fidgeted out of uneasiness. He didn't know what he had just done. He immediately came back to his senses._

_"Oops." Goku muttered, astonished by what he had caused._

_"Are you crazy?! Throwing a bomb at me?!" Tina screamed at him._

"Oh." Goku said, finding out what happened back there. "So, I just make a ball of Ki by concentrating hard enough, and-" He put up a fist in front of his face, shining with a white glow. "There."

Goku had just created another ball of Ki. His second one that is. He noticed that it had destructive purposes and wanted it to go away. It didn't work. He looked around to see if the coast was clear and ran away, trying to find a safe spot to dispose of it.

After a while, he found a large dump, and thought it was safe enough. He threw it there and it caused another explosion. Destroying piles of rubbish, or trash, or whatever you call it. Little did he know, that he was lucky enough to not wake two dinosaurs in the dump.

He quickly ran back to the house, where he found Richard sitting on the porch. He looked like he was waiting for something, or _someone_. Goku panicked and tried to sneak past, but Richard found him. "Where do you think you're going?" He whispered to him.

Goku shrieked, before saying: "I'm sorry uncle Richard, I was just-"

"Learning how to use Ki. That was a nice thing there. You controlled Ki without anyone teaching you." Richard remarked and patted him. "If you wanted to learn more, you could ask me or your aunt Nicole."

Richard proceeded to get inside the house, and noticed that Goku wasn't following.

"Well? What are you waiting for? It's cold out here." Richard asked. Goku moved after a short while and went inside the house.

* * *

**Well, then...that was Chapter 3. This Chapter is to introduce Ki and the interaction between Goku Jr and Richard. Hope you like how it's done.**

**Now, to explain how Goku learnt Ki by himself...remember how the Original Goku learnt the Kamehameha Wave seconds after seeing Master Roshi did it? Well, I found someone on...Reddit. This guy made a theory on the Saiyans. He said that their powers are to mimic abilities just by seeing it once. Like Vegeta, he saw the Z-Fighters sense Ki and was able to do it in the Namek Saga. Remember Cell? He saw Goku do the Instant Transmission thrice and found out how he did it. First time, he didn't know how Goku did it. Second time, he knew how it worked when he shot a Kamehameha at him. And third was when he got shot by an Instant, or Warp, Kamehameha.**

**And to tell you a fun fact: I was originally going to get _only_ Nicole to help Goku Jr. But seeing as to how the story was going, I was like: "Meh. Let Richard teach him alongside Nicole." So there it is.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**


	4. S1:More on Ki!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dagon Ball Z, nor The Amazing World of Gumball. They go to their respective creators. I write this story for you guys. ****And some OCs of mine will appear later in the story. (_Later_ than this...)**

** I'll give you a hint, they've appeared in my other story, _Son of Vegetto_. ****Pretty epic, right? No? Well then...I'm not going to take them away.**

**BTW, Anais hasn't appeared too much in this story because...I don't know. I forgot about her mostly. (Much like Akira Toriyama forgot about Launch.) I wrote this paragraph down, because I forgot to write that she got along with Goku Jr last chapter.**

**Anyway, imma' be lazy and try to finish this fast. But...I probably won't. I'll probably end up posting this once I finish another Chapter.**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

_**More on Ki!**_

After a day after the explosion that took 2 weeks after Goku Jr arrived at Elmore, Goku found out how to control his Ki. Now that he knows, he tries to find ways of using it without destroying things.

Right now, he was riding the bus to school.

The four Wattersons were sitting at the _far_ back of the bus. Sitting according from left to right was Goku, Gumball, Darwin and Anais. Goku was feeling awkward, like he never knew any of them, while the three acted like it was a normal day.

"Hey Goku." Gumball called out of a sudden, bringing Goku out of his thoughts. "What happened yesterday?"

"I don't know." Goku replied, trying to hide his powers of being able to use Ki. "Something exploded there, but I didn't know how."

"But that was awesome!" He leaned in and whispered to him, putting a hand beside his mouth to only let Goku hear. "Come on! Tell me what actually happened. Did you plan this, or what?"

"I...didn't." He lied once again, feeling guilty that he actually lied to him.

Gumball noticed the look on his face and decided not to talk about it. He knew that sort of bad luck that happened out of coincidence. "Oh..."

Gumball leaned back into his seat and tried to feel more comfortable with the setting. Darwin and Anais were leaning to Gumball, and he noticed it.

"What?" He asked, staring at his two siblings. Darwin wanted to find out about anything concerning about the explosion, while Anais on the other hand, wanted to see what was going on between them.

"I wanted to know what was happening." Anais answered truthfully, while Darwin thought of an excuse to hide away the awkward question for Goku's 'accident'.

"Er...I wanted to..." His eyes looked over to places, trying to find an excuse. Beads of sweat formed on his head and he started to shake. "Uh...see if there were any dust on your head." Darwin proceeded to dust Gumball's head and patted him.

"Oh, thanks dude!" He replied nonchalantly. He returned to his usual posture and Darwin felt like he was safe. "Oh, and I _so_ totally know you were lying."

Darwin's face dropped to utter confusion. He thought his lie would work. "B-But how?"

"After telling me that my lie was good enough to hide what mom would've done if something bad happened with Tina, I started to work on my acting skills just to show you how good I am at lying. Now, you wouldn't know if I was lying or telling the truth." He stated with confidence. He crossed his arms and had his head hung up with pride. He opened an eye at him and asked: "Ask me a question. Let's see if you could find out if I was lying or not."

"Okay," Anais began, asking Gumball a question instead of Darwin asking. "Are _you_ the one that broke my Daisy the Donkey Doll?" Anais asked, trying to see if Gumball had improved or not.

"No." He simply answered, his head was still hung up with confidence. Anais nodded at his performance.

"Very good." Anais commented and put a hand under her chin. She rubbed her chin, trying to find out if Gumball was lying. "You're lying."

"What!? How did you know?!" Gumball asked, astonished by how Anais figured it out.

Anais shrugged in reply. "I actually didn't know until you agreed with me."

Goku, even though he wasn't part of it, smirked at Anais's trick against Gumball. They were reaching school and Goku sighed at how miserable it was going to be. He wanted to learn more about his Ki and all that other cool stuff.

* * *

After entering, Goku went to his locker and tried to open it. Instead of using the locker key, he used his Ki instead. He looked around to see if anyone was going to see him or not. When the coast was clear, he focused on one point and made a small Ki ball.

Goku threw the tiny ball at the locker, which rebounded the blast and cracked open. The tiny blast had dissipated when it hit the locker. Goku smiled at his attempt at opening his locker using Ki, but turned frightened when he heard someone beside him in awe.

"_Woah_. Cool." Goku turned back and saw Gumball watching him. Goku was going to ask why he was spying on him, but Gumball beat him to it. "Can you teach _me_ how to do that?"

"Uh..." Goku didn't know how to respond. He was completely shocked that Gumball had found out his secret.

_Gumball _is_ a Saiyan, right?_ He thought.

"I'm not sure. I think this is some kind of power I have." He replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Gumball's face turned sad, his shoulders slouched down as well. Goku felt sad about Goku, but suddenly the cat's ears perked up and told him his idea. "Let's use your powers and turn into heroes!" He exclaimed, but not loud enough for anyone to care.

Goku shushed him and tried to calm him down. He whispered quietly to him, making sure it was super secret. "Don't tell anyone-"

"Don't tell anyone what?" Darwin asked, startling Goku. Anais followed him shortly after, curious to what's happening as well.

"Nothing." Goku responded suspiciously, causing Anais to go into 'detective' mode. Gumball immediately told them the news, faltering Anais to find out what Goku has the hard way.

"Goku opened that locker there using some kind of power!" He excitedly told them. Goku facepalmed, knowing his secret won't last that long. Anais stared at Goku with doubtfulness, while Darwin stared at him in awe.

"Really? Could you do it for us?" Darwin asked in a childlike manner. But his childish behavior vanished when he looked at him suspiciously. Bringing up a topic from the schoolbus, Darwin tried to find out if it was true or not. "Are you lying?"

Goku noticed the doubtful posture of Darwin's. Sure, he wanted to keep it a secret, but he wanted to show them his new power. "Fine..." Goku pulled the three of them into the janitor's closet, where it was crowded with cleaning products.

Anais and Darwin were suspicious about this. It was dark in it, so they were cautious about what was going to happen. Goku created a ball of energy in his hands, surprising both Anais and Darwin, while leaving Gumball in awe.

"There, you happy?" Goku asked, showing them the floating ball of energy on the palm of his hand. Anais crossed her arms, while Darwin and Gumball thought about something. Gumball pushed him lightly, but Goku knew it was a hostile one. "_What_?"

"You lied to me." He growled, only finding out now.

"Didn't everbody start lying at the moment?" Goku asked, shrugging off the statement like it was normal. Gumball punched him playfully on the arm.

"You lie better than me, Goku." He complimented, something out of character for him to do. Anais and Darwin stayed cautious in the janitor's closet. Goku noticed the environment and quickly pushed everyone in it, outside.

Goku, after finding out that he left his locker open, went back to class like he didn't just do something extraordinary. His locker was empty, so he didn't care about anyone looking into his locker. It was just a simple locker that Goku used to control his new powers.

* * *

After class, which was lunchtime by the way, Goku, Gumball and Darwin sat in their table. Tobias then sat on their table instead of his original table, because he was interested with Goku. He had exploded a wall yesterday, yet nobody ever approaches him in the hallways today.

Weird.

Anyway, Tobias went to their table with his tray of food. Just when he set the tray down, Goku had already finished his own food, and asked if anybody else wanted their lunches. Gumball pushed his tray of food to Goku, already showing the lost his appetite.

"So, uh...Goku. You demolished that wall yesterday." Tobias mentioned, waiting for Goku to reply. Instead, it was Darwin that replied.

"He actually didn't plan for that thing to happen." Darwin responded, trying to fake Goku's way out of the conversation. The latter kept chewing on his food, ignoring what Tobias stated.

"But _that_ was awesome." Tobias said in awe. He imagined himself making things explode with just a flick of the wrist. "I wonder how lucky Goku was to get something to explode with the scene."

"Or maybe _unlucky_." Gumball replied, knowing how much trouble it was for destroying public property. "Goku's got more homework than Darwin and I combined. And it was because he destroyed the wall."

"That's harsh." Tobias remarked, playing with his food. "Homework is getting kinda old. I mean: there's a month left till the summer holiday."

Goku snapped back into reality. "Oh yeah, it's May right now." He pointed out ignorantly. He went back to munching on the food, letting the three continue their conversation.

"So, Gumball, you can have Penny. I'm not interested." Tobias announced, making Gumball shocked in place. He had his mouth hung open, and his eyes were big, staring straight at him. "What?"

"You-You just-" Gumball stuttered, before getting full focus on his vocal cords and regaining control over himself. "You just threw away Penny like she was nothing!"

"Dude, this is your chance." Darwin whispered to him, but Tobias could hear it in the 1 meter gap between them. "You could get Penny to-" He got closer to Gumball and cupped his hands around the ears. After he was done, Gumball was blushing furiously.

"Uh...yeah. I'll just change the subject." Tobias interjected, pushing his tray of food to Goku, who was happy for a third serving. "I wonder where all the food goes after Goku eats it."

"Yeah, the Universe will never know." Gumball thought out loud.

"Goku must have a black hole in his stomach." Darwin theorized. Tobias and Gumball felt like they need to back away from Goku as a precaution. Darwin shrugged the thought away. "So, Goku, where do you think all the food goes?"

Goku swallowed the last bit of food in his mouth. "I think it just vanishes, cause I always want more food." Goku replied, rubbing his stomach enthusiastically.

Darwin, Gumball and Tobias had a bead of sweat formed on their heads. "Er, you still want more?!" Darwin asked, pushing his tray of food to Goku. The Saiyan smiled cheekily and started to finish all the food on the plate.

"That was refreshing." Goku commented, patting his stomach. The three stared in awe at Goku, thinking the black hole theory from Darwin was correct.

* * *

A boy wearing a frown on his face, roamed the plains angrily. He wore a blue jumpsuit, no sleeves, with white gloves and boots. His hair stood on the end, and bangs covered his forehead. He shoved his giant bag over his shoulder, preventing it from tilting over. He had been walking in that particular direction for a long time. Yet, there was the same grassy plains that he saw no more than three hours ago.

In a frustrated mood, he used his Ki to hover off the ground and bursted his way towards the front. Even though he could fly, he wished he could for a little longer.

The Saiyan lowered down to the ground, exhausted. He wasn't trained that much in Ki, but he knew how to use it like the Super Heroes in comics do.

All he has to do is reside in a town, and he'll be free from worry.

* * *

**Although I said Vegeta Jr has bangs covering his forehead, I still imagine he has a widow's peak. He has bangs because the 'Prince of all three pure-blooded Saiyans in canon DBZ' Vegeta did in his early days.**

**Anyways, that was Vegeta Jr's debut in this story. Even though, he won't show himself to the others in a few chapters...I think.**

**I'm going to try to make more of these...I won't focus much on my other story because I've written more than 10 Chapters in advance.**

**But anyways, REVIEW and all that stuff.**


	5. S1:Training! Turtle Hermit Style!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and The Amazing World of Gumball. They belong to their respective creators. I write the story, and the OCs that will come up. This was made for Entertainment purposes only. (I think.)**

**Have you ever noticed that Nicole gave Gumball and Darwin black belts in the first season? Could it be that she knew what they were capable of and decided to give them the master's belt instead of the beginner's?**

**Nah, my mind's messing with me.**

**It's a bit awkward having Goku get trained by Richard and Nicole, instead of Gumball, Anais and Darwin.**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_Training! Turtle Hermit Style!_**

Goku was standing in front of Richard, who had got off the couch. Gumball, Darwin and Anais were amazed by their father's willingness to not sit on the couch. The three spied on what Richard and Goku were doing, even though Goku hinted it with the magical ball he showed them.

"So, Goku, I want you to carry this bag and run around Elmore. This way it will train your stamina, speed, tenacity, willpower and strength." Richard explained and handed over Goku the bag. When Goku tried to carry it, he felt like he was carrying a hundred tons!

"Does it really have to be _that_ heavy?" Goku asked, trying to lift the bag. Richard nodded and went back to sitting on the couch and continued watching TV. Goku couldn't believe that training would be this hard. Sure, making that Ki ball took a huge effort, but training was even harder. He had to go around Elmore to finish one lap?

Goku did what Richard said and went out of the house. He began his trek and started to walk with hard work. He was already sweating all over in the first few minutes!

While Goku was gone, Gumball, Darwin and Anais were curious to what Goku was doing. "Uh, dad, why did you give Goku that bag?" Gumball asked.

Richard turned to him and replied: "Well son, after finding out Goku destroyed that wall, I thought: we need to punish him for it-"

Gumball interrupted him. "I'm pretty sure it's because you found out he had that weird power of making glowing thingies." He said with a complete stare that said 'I know you're lying'.

"Okay, okay," Richard replied and adjusted his tie. "I'm training Goku to become stronger, so he could do that with ease. And to get him to fight better."

"But, dad, you don't have any fighting skills." Anais stated, doubting her father's training. "What makes you so sure Goku improves from this?"

"I've done it before." He answered simply, putting his arms behind his head.

"So, do you know the correct definition for what Goku made?" Anais asked. She didn't believe her father had done any sort of training before, but hey, her family is mixed up, so she wouldn't be surprised if her father actually did any.

"It's called 'Ki'." He replied, confusing Gumball and Darwin. Anais seemed to have gotten lost in thought.

"Ki?" Gumball and Darwin asked simultaneously.

"Ki is the power Goku used. It is a type of energy from your body." Richard explained, before going to sleep. Gumball, Darwin and Anais couldn't understand their father. First he trains Goku, watch TV, explains them otherworldly things, and goes back to sleep like everything's normal.

After a moment of slience, Darwin decided to break it. "Gee, I wonder how Goku's doing."

* * *

"Hmm...I think this could be a good spot." The boy said with interest as he opened the door. He had trekked long and far into this new town, and he's exhausted because he flew all the way here. He dropped his bag on the floor and plopped down on to the dusty couch that sat there. He just opened into a haunted house.

The boy took off his white boots and gloves to feel relaxed, but failed due to the atmosphere of the room. It was all dusty and old. Every step he took made the floors creak, irritating him. Vegeta Jr could only lay on the sofa. In this house, was a some old furniture. Cabinets full of webs and spiders clinging to the ceiling. Vegeta wasn't afraid of that. He was above them, for all he cared.

"This is a nice place to crash. And then, I'll walk into the new town." He told himself, and yawned afterwards. He laid his hands on his stomach, napping.

At the same time, Goku Jr made his way through Elmore. He spotted a haunted house and decided to rest for a few moments there. He immediately dropped down on the ground, panting. He was too tired to make it to the front door and just sat on the front lawn.

"Ey, kid!" An old man called, getting the attention of the Saiyan. He perked his head up to see the man. "That's a haunted house you're sitting near!"

Immediately, Goku took his bag and walked along the sideways. He was scared of haunted houses, and for all he knew, there could be ghosts in it. Little did he know, he almost met his future rival.

* * *

A few hours later...

Goku came back to the house's lawn, drenched in sweat. When he entered, he collapsed on the front door. All his energy was gone. Gumball walked down the stairs nonchalantly, and when he saw Goku's body on the ground, he got into panic mode.

"Oh shoot." He muttered under his breath and tried to pull Goku up. But his bag was pulling him down. Not using his brain, Gumball continued to pull Goku with the heavy bag. Richard finally awoke and saw what Gumball was doing.

Richard clapped, gaining Gumball's attention. He stood up and took Goku's bag from him. And he plopped him on to the sofa. Goku was already fast asleep.

"Well, looks like the training worked." Richard mentioned, scratching his head. Gumball stared at his father in confusion.

"Are you kidding me? He almost died!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Well, it's because he isn't used to it." Richard explained. "I remember my first try at this. It was exhausting...but the good part is that I felt stronger!"

Gumball put his hands to his hips. "Dad, did you ever _really_ train?"

"Of course! Why would I make Goku do all this stuff?" Richard asked, making his son smile.

"Because you don't know what you're doing?" Gumball answered wittily.

* * *

A week later...

Nicole and Goku were in the backyard. Gumball, Darwin and Anais were in their room, playing computer games. Richard was on the couch, watching TV. Richard trained Goku to become stronger in his physical body. Now, Nicole is going to teach Goku how to fight with his new accumulated strength.

Nicole had put on a Gi, which had the same colors as Goku's Gi. Goku Jr had his own clothing, because he didn't like to where a Gi.

"So, after you've gone through the first bit of training-" Nicole was cut off by Goku's angry response.

"For a week straight!" He shouted, causing Nicole to sigh. She put on a stance. Immediately, Goku knew what _this_ training session will be about. "You're going to be teaching me how to fight?"

"Well, Richard's too lazy to teach you some skills. So, I thought I would be training you to fight." She replied. Goku was already tired from all the training exercises Richard told him to do. He's only accompanied him once, and that was to make it even harder.

"So...how do I do this?" Goku asked, trying to put on a stance as well.

"For starters, try to keep your balance. And prepare to block _any_ attack from the opponent _or_ prepare to attack the opponent first." Nicole explained. Goku shifted his oen position and tried to prepare himself from any attack. "You know, it would be better to wear a Gi."

"I don't like wearing one." He complained and tried to make a stance in his regular clothes. To be honest, Goku thinks wearing a Gi would be much better than his own clothes.

"Okay then, you said it yourself." Nicole said. The training commenced, and Nicole wasn't going to finish it until Goku learnt what he needed to.

Goku was surprised by Nicole starting to attack him. "Wait, WHAT?!"

* * *

**Short Chapter, I know. I didn't want to get into much detail with the training, because I didn't want to. You all could imagine yourself.**

**But here's a list that Goku learns after the training: Ki training, and fighting moves. Goku won't be able to learn how to fly, sense or control Ki better, or get any signature attacks. Richard and Nicole forgot about it.**

**If you want to get an idea of how strong anyone is right now, use Krillin, Master Roshi or Yamcha in the Original Dragon Ball. They're not in Tien-tier, because I said so.**

** Vegeta Jr _is_ in Dragon Ball (Not Z) Tien-tier, because he's skipped training. Meaning: he was a lot stronger before, but with him slacking, he's not as powerful as he used to be.**


	6. S1:Vegeta Jr Fights a Dinosaur

**Disclaimer: I don not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own TAWoG. They belong to their respective creators. I just wrote the story for fun, and also the OCs that will come up in the long run.**

**I want to tell you guys, and I'm being honest, I'm not in the mood to write about this story. I'd like to skip and fast-forward to where I want it to be. But I need finish this part of the story first, before I go in-depth in the world they are in.**

**I may have lied about Vegeta not being a main-major character in a few Chapters, because I've been writing about what he's been doing recently in this story.**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_Public Fight_**

It's been _another_ week since Goku's training, (Are you serious, Candy-Vegetto?) and Gumball and Darwin wanted in as well. Of course, they didn't like the training, but if it's to become stronger, they'll do it. With their wacky personality, it would be more of a disadvantage than advantage if anything.

They are on their way to school, and to support their training, they had to run there with weights. Right now, they've covered over half the way to school.

"Worst. Decision. Ever!" Gumball confessed and lugged around the heavy bag. "I don't even know how heavy this is...but it's heavy!"

"Of course it is." Goku replied, in the lead. "How could you get stronger with light weights?"

Darwin, who was faster than Gumball, was in between the two. Hence, he could hear their conversation. "Quit yammering about it. You're the one that got us into it!" He shouted at Gumball.

The blue cat could only smile in the run, or if it's even called running. It was 5 in the morning, and it would be _really_ unlucky if they were late. "Well, if it wasn't for you encouraging me to tell mom, we wouldn't be here too!"

"That's a nice statement, but really? I don't care about your argument. I'm just glad that I'm not alone in this." Goku replied with joy.

* * *

Vegeta shoved his bag up his shoulder. He felt weak. Needing to buy more food to restock his bag? Pathetic.

He walked into a store, passing by what looks like 3 kids carrying loaded bags. He ignored them and continued doing what he did. He took at least one of everything and put it on the cashier's table to pay for it. He gave the cashier five one-thousand dollar bills. He didn't care if he gave more than what he should be giving, he had more of those anyway.

The cashier suspiciously stared at him, checking if he was real or not. "That's a _lot_ of money a kid's carrying around." He said in suspicion.

"That's a lot of bullshit coming from a cashier." Vegeta retorted. "Do you think I give a shit?"

"Those are big words coming from a child." The cashier told him. Vegeta eyed the nametag the cashier had. It spelled 'Larry'."

_Larry, huh?_ Vegeta thought.

"Well, Larry, do you want to get a happy customer, or not? 'Cause I'm wasting my time here if you don't take the money." Vegeta replied with frustration. He smirked evilly afterwards, and added: "I could always take the stuff by force."

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." Larry replied, arms crossed. Vegeta smiled cockily at the cashier, taking the challenge.

"Fine. You know, I'm in a good mood, so..." Vegeta turned and fired a beam at the camera. The good thing about it, is that it didn't record any footage. Larry gulped and started sweating. "I'll destroy that, and take the food."

Vegeta snatched the pile of food and shoved it into his bag. He walked out of the store, bag hanging by his right shoulder. He turned to face the cashier.

"Oh, and don't blame me for all this. You're the one that started it." Vegeta warned and arched his body back in front. He walked back to the haunted house, as if there was an explosion behind him. If he had sunglasses, he would probably wear them right now.

* * *

After school, which is 10 hours later...

"Do you really have to carry that heavy thing around?" Tobias asked the three, who have been starving. The three needed to eat more to keep up with their energy levels.

"Uh...yeah, we do." Gumball replied, making it sound like a big deal. Goku ordered a big soda from a nearby convenience store, that just so happens to be convenient enough for Goku to reach there without breaking a sweat.

"YOU STUPID TROLL!" A loud roar emitted from a T-Rex. The gang all faced to the direction of the scream, and it came from downtown. Interested, Goku and Gumball went after it, leaving behind Darwin and Tobias. The two immediately caught up with what's happening, and saw a boy glaring up at a large dinosaur.

This took place in the middle of the small town, where Anais went to see, and Larry saw from his convenience store. Goku wanted to help the boy, but also wanted to keep his distance with the dinosaur. Gumball, Darwin and Tobias stand in the sidelines.

Nicole got to see what's happening, because she right so happens to be 'passing by'. She actually just felt something was going to happen here, so she waited.

"That's...That's Vegeta Jr." She muttered in amazement. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU'LL EVER SAY THAT!" Tina roared at the small figure, but the small figure just stood there, not even caring. In a bad way.

"Oh _really_? Stink breath?" Vegeta asked, saying the same name he called her just minutes ago.

In anger, Tina charged at the boy with full-speed. She smashed into Vegeta, who underestimated the dinosaur. She eventually crashed into a lamppost, crushing Vegeta against it. But with Saiyan endurance, the lamppost began to break and electricity began to spark out.

The amount of volts in there was enough to shock Vegeta, and since our bodies are conductors of electricity, it phased through Tina as well. The two went up in smoke. Nicole was going to help Vegeta, but the child sat up and coughed out dust and smoke. He opened his eyes again, and all he can see was all blurry and faded.

Tina got up as well, trying to fake her way out. She dragged herself across the road. Everyone focused on the leaving dinosaur.

"HEY STINK BREATH!" Everyone turned to Vegeta, who miraculously stood up. He had a fiery white blaze around him, and he had his arm outstretched. Tina looked in horror. Sure, a dinosaur can recuperate fast, but from a charge from a streetlamp, she's going to need time.

"Woah..." Goku whispered, awestruck. The boy took a hit with electricity, and he stood back up like it was nothing! "That guy's awesome!"

Vegeta shot a beam out of his fingers, surprising even Nicole. Vegeta had a lousy aim, so he shot at the floor beside the dinosaur. The Saiyan panted, out of energy and got to his knees. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath. If that connected with Tina, it would be his first real kill.

Goku walked up to Vegeta, and so did Nicole, but the Saiyan disappeared without a trace a moment after. He might not have that much energy, but determination pulled him away. Gumball, Tobias, Darwin and Anais looked around in wonder. Where did he go?

They looked over to where the dinosaur is, no trace either. The only proof of battle was the broken lamppost and the road damage Vegeta did. It looked like the dinosaur won't continue that fight. She would continue for her race's honour, while Vegeta on the other hand, will fight for _his_ title.

"Well, kids." Nicole started, even though she didn't know how to start this. "Looks like you've seen Vegeta Jr."

"Vegeta Jr?" Gumball repeated, trying to remember if anybody has that kind of name. "Sounds like a pun on 'vegetable'."

"_Yeah_...he's your cousin." Nicole stated flatly as she crosses her arms. Goku and Gumball stare at her, perplexed.

"He-He's-" Gumball pointed at the middle of the battle-zone. "-related to us?"

* * *

Several hours later...

Vegeta sat on the couch, checking on the damage. He knew he had Saiyan powers, and their properties. He heals faster, gets stronger and faster with each critical injury, and gets regularly stronger during battle.

"That lamppost did more damage than I thought." Vegeta told himself. He may be cocky, but he's cunning and silent. But then, he is more cocky than a being a smart loner.

He leaned back on the couch, picking out a snack from his bag at the same time. He ate his chocolate bar on the sofa. He finished dusting the sofa so he could sleep comfortably.

"Next time, I should be more careful." Vegeta told himself, after chewing a bar of chocolate in his mouth. He waved the bar around, since he had nothing to do. "Who am I kidding? This disadvantage keeps me living."

* * *

**And, done. Another short Chapter because I was too lazy. *Sarcasm Starts* Good job, Candy-Vegetto. Good job.**

**Vegeta being a public menace? I don't think I could write that...maybe _later_. _Really_ later. If you want it now, you _could_ just make your own story. But you _probably_ won't.**


	7. S1:Vegeta, Public's Dino-Killer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own The Amazing World of Gumball. They belong to their respective creators. I wrote the story and the OCs that will appear later.**

**See the Chapter Titles? I've put Season numbers in them. You know, since I got a _lot_ planned.**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_Vegeta, Public's Dino-Killer_**

It's been Hell in the school for the gang. Goku, Gumball and Darwin have been hearing the same story about the fight between Tina and the mysterious guy. There have been drawings on the board of a dinosaur and a kid with a blue jumpsuit in action poses.

It's been a headache for the ones that actually saw the fight. Tina told Jamie the situation. Jamie then told it to everyone and threatens to fight the kid. Tobias, the one who always talks about the latest things, kept his mouth shut, wanting to hear the different variations of the fight.

Anais was the only one smart enough to know what's going on in her class, so she didn't get any 'funny' conversation about the fight. Good for her.

Gumball, Goku and Darwin sat in the lunchroom, silent with the event that was happening. They chew their food slowly, and it was awkward. They've gotten visits from countless of people, who told them their story of the fight.

"Hey guys." Tobias called, startling the three. They all thought it was going to be another storyteller, but its their good friend, the guy who rarely sits in this table. It doesn't give suspicion to the gossipers, so it's cool. "Pretty weird stuff they've been talking about."

"No kidding." Gumball said, saying something for the first time in hours. "They've been talking about Vegeta versus Tina all over. And the most popular name for Vegeta is..."

"Dino-killer." Darwin finished for him. Goku didn't say anything throughout the whole thing. His mind feels excited for this new person, like he wanted to fight him.

His Saiyan genes are getting to him.

Goku laid down his spoon and fork, interrupting their conversation. "I feel like I want to fight him."

Gumball, Darwin and Tobias were surprised by Goku's feelings. Wanting to fight? That's not normal. But Goku's calmness was so terrifying. It was ripping them apart. Those bored looks on his face were normal, but he had his energetic eyes along with it!

He looked like he could burst from his seat and go one-on-one with Vegeta. Nicole said he was related to him, but what does it mean?

"Dude, he just beat Tina. What makes you think you can win against him?" Darwin asked, worried about Goku's mental state.

"I don't need to win. I feel like I want to fight." Goku responded calmly. Tobias imagined a fight between them, full of lasers and destruction. Gumball had his mouth agape. He thought Goku was going crazy.

"Are you crazy? We don't even know where he is!" Gumball pointed out a fair point. Goku slumped in his chair with sadness. Gumball was concerned with him. He was two years younger than him, and he wants to get his face messed up?

An idea popped up from Goku's head. "Your mom could lead us to him." Goku said with joy. Darwin was frightened about what was going to happen, while Tobias, on the other hand, wants to see what will happen.

"Yeah, right." Gumball retorted, instantly finding a hole in Goku's statement. "If mom knows, then she would have introduced him to us in person yesterday."

"Maybe Vegeta doesn't want to be known." Darwin theorized, trying to save Goku from this.

"There's a high chance that it's false." Tobias butted in. "He fought against Tina, and nobody picks a fight with her."

"Yeah but-" Darwin was interrupted by Tobias again.

"Vegeta picked the fight first. Remember what he said? He called her stink breath first!" Tobias replied really, really fast. He wanted to see Goku and Vegeta fight, it may be more epic than a space invasion.

The group became silent after that. It felt awkward for the four of them to talk about an unplanned fight. Nobody near them would know what they were talking, so they weren't interested.

"If I find Vegeta, I'll fight him there." Goku finished and stood up from his seat. Gumball, with his speed, got in front of Goku before he ever got away.

"If you fight him, you'll have to go through me." Gumball threatened and poked him on the chest.

"Geez, what's with the argument?" Anais asked, getting between them. The child prodigy immediately knew what they were talking about and tried to calm them down. "You know you don't have to fight, right?"

"I know, sis. It's just that Goku wants to fight him." Gumball explained. Anais glanced at the two. She noticed that Gumball only wanted Goku not to go and hurt himself.

"'Him' who?" Anais asked, confused with the topic.

"Vegeta." Goku answered for him. "I want to fight him. He seems like a tough fighter, and I want to see who's the better one. And the only way to find out, is to spar."

"You never said anything about 'sparring'." Darwin interjected. Anais could see that Goku is behaving more warrior-like. He wants honor. To see who's the best.

"Goku, don't do this. You'll get hurt." Anais pleaded, putting on a puppy face. Everyone awed at her, but she turned bored of it and put back her usual, bored face.

"Okay...instead, I'll try to become friends." Goku responded and walked away. Gumball snorted and went back to his seat.

"I wonder where he got that idea?" The cat asked himself, unsure about Goku's promise.

* * *

After school, Goku was suspicious about going to the town instead of back home. The three would have to carry their heavy bags and lug it around town. Even though they've already mastered lugging it around, it was still tiring to do it. Anais watched Goku closely, as he began to gander everywhere.

He even looked in the trash cans to see if Vegeta would magically appear. Gumball and Darwin didn't notice because they were too busy staring at the new game console. Anais and, surprisingly, Tobias were at Goku's side.

"Looking for Vegeta?" Tobias asked excitedly. Goku turned back to him, after searching in the alleyway.

"Yeah, why?" Goku asked in a hurry. He walked to a nearby fire hydrant and got on top of it for a better view. Anais would've considered climbing over a trash can instead, but Goku was already balancing himself on the red stump.

"Don't look in the trash cans. Vegeta doesn't look that dirty." Tobias advised, to Anais' annoyance. She glared at him, but Tobias didn't know why. He only glanced at the bunny, before looking over the stores if Vegeta was there.

"You do know that finding Vegeta is most likely impossible, right?" Anais asked. Tobias had a confused face. If it was almost impossible, should he still check? Anais continued. "There's at least a thousand people in Elmore, and Vegeta is one of them. I'll say you have a one out of a thousand chance, not counting the obvious ones."

"And that is?" Tobias asked in a challenging tone.

"0.1%." Anais answered with confidence. She had her eyes closed, while crossing her arms and putting her nose in the air.

* * *

After what felt like hours of searching, Gumball and the others went back home. Except for Goku, who was determined to find Vegeta. He excused himself and gave them a reason to tell Nicole and Richard. It was a simple 'tell them I'm looking for Vegeta'. And it was not so simple for them.

Goku finally found Vegeta walking on the sidewalk. He followed him to wherever he was going, making Vegeta uncomfortable. Nobody had recognized him, because he went in the most isolated path.

"Hey, Vegeta." Goku called, after trying to find him for hours. Vegeta stopped in his tracks and turned to him, startled.

"Where did you hear that name?!" He demanded. He didn't want to hear the name 'Vegeta' ever again.

Goku shrugged and replied: "My aunt."

Vegeta rubbed his eyes, before looking at the kid in front of him. Goku was wearing a white and blue shirt, and orange pants. His 'mostly known for' outfit. Vegeta was wearing a blue sleevless jumpsuit, with white gloves and boots.

"Your-Your aunt?" Vegeta pardoned, unsure of what Goku said. The latter nodded his head. The Saiyan scowled and turned back to wherever he headed, ignoring Goku.

"H-Hey! You can't just walk away!" Goku tried to command, but failed. He ran up to Vegeta again, trying to get his attention. The Saiyan kept walking, while Goku kept walking backwards, which is the direction Vegeta is walking to.

"Get away from me!" Vegeta ordered and pushed him away. Goku fell on the sidewalk, while Vegeta made no action to help him. Goku could rate Vegeta's coldness and unsympathetic-ness to 10 out of 10.

Goku got up and walked back home, scheming a plan to fight him.

* * *

**I think this story is going to have an average 1.5k words each chapter. Reason is because I've been writing it to about 1.5k words lately and I think the chapter is enough. 2k words have been written in the beginning, and for my other story, _Son of Vegetto_. (Future Me: Nah...LotS will mostly have 2k words per Chapter.)**

**Go read it. It's got about 50 Chapters(Season 5 has just started) by now, so if you're a Sonic fan...maybe you could read it as a way of waiting for the other Chapters? Maybe you'll even like it? Idk.**

**Well, to sum up the story for people who don't want to read the first 47 Chapters...(Warning: HUGE wall of text, and SPOILERS. YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WANT)**

**Season 1: There's this alternate Universe of Vegetto, who finds a Goddess, who gives him a Saiyan baby, full of Vegetto's genes. The Saiyan is named 'Son Ike', which the latter shortened to 'Sonic'. The Saiyan finds himself going into a Universe and turns into a blue hedgehog. He finds Miles, or rather, Miles finds him, and Sonic decides to train him. The two go on an adventure to fight against Robotnik, aka Eggman. The two finds the Chaos Emeralds and prevents Eggman from getting them. They encounter Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Blaze, etc. And also encounter 'Nazo', Being of the Light Blue Chaos Emerald. Put him there 'cause I thought he was interesting.**

**Season 2: After having the Seven Chaos Emeralds for a year now, _and_ after the destruction of Eggman's fortress, the other Six Chaos Emeralds evolve into beings. One of them goes to the side of Nazo's, which is also the side of Sonic's. The group have to fight the remaining five. The five, knowing they can't win, fuse into one being, 'Chaos'. Everbody had their try against him, while Sonic was the only one who can get even with him. Sonic sacrifices himself and kills himself and Chaos in the process. Oh, and also kills Frieza in the process too.**

**Season 3: Sonic and Chaos are revealed to be alive! _Yay_...but are away from Mobius for 6 months, to train for the arrival of Buu. Sonic finally goes Super Saiyan, and also the higher level, Super Saiyan 2. Chaos goes on Sonic's side, and fights Buu. Sonic _really_ dies this time, and at the same time, defeats Buu. In Otherworld, a tournament is hosted, and Sonic was just in time to participate. Vegeta and Daruk are the only ones Sonic really wants to fight there. But, Hatchiyack is back after finding out the Saiyans have entered heaven. Meanwhile, Tails finds a new friend, 'Dash'! The new Z-Fighters help on fighting the baddies in Hell, with Sonic and the 'Otherworld Fighters'. Janemba, Buu, Hatchiyack and Broly...oh, and the fusion dance maneuver is back.**

**Season 4: After winning the tournament, Sonic and Vegeta are granted a week's stay in the living world. Sonic and Tails reunite after 7 months, only to fight against androids and..._Eggman_...that son of a witch just won't die. Cell is perfect, and it's thanks to Eggman and Kintobor. Sonic is having trouble with his halo, and this thing actually started with a hunt for Dragon Balls! Tails meets the Gods, and travels back in time to let a black future never happen. After that, Sonic and Vegeta go to Planet Meeta to bring the planet back to speed. Only to find two Saiyans, and Frieza's brother and father.**

**Season 5: ...it's only starting.**


	8. S1:The Spar

**Disclaimer: I don not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own The Amazing World of Gumball. They belong to their respective creators. I only wrote this story and the OCs that will appear later.**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I think I was advertising my other story last chapter. Sorry for letting you go through the horror. But alas, I'm back with this.**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_The Spar_**

Gumball and Goku were in the mountains, sparring. It was the weekend, and only two weeks away from summer holdiay. Gumball promised to spar with Goku, if he doesn't fight Vegeta.

The two were doing warm-ups, trying to get ready for their sparring match. Goku wore a blue gi, with a red belt, wristbands, boots and headband. He wore a cyan t-shirt underneath his gi. Gumball was wearing an orange gi, with a blue t-shirt, belt, shoes, and wristbands. (Gumball wore Goku's usual uniform, while Goku Jr is wearing his own in the series)

"You ready?" Gumball asked, stretching his arms. He would only fight Goku if he didn't fight Vegeta. It sounds promising, but that promise would be broken soon enough. This was Gumball's first spar, and he's confident about it.

"Of course." Goku taunted and readjusted his wristband. He and Gumball put on a stance and waited for someone to make a move. This was also Goku's first fight, and he knew what he's going to do.

Gumball ran at full-speed at Goku and threw a straight punch. It was a basic one, so Goku could pretty much dodge it. Goku sidestepped and jumped back, while Gumball looked around to try to find where Goku is. He took a few turns, until he spotted him just to his left. Goku had his arms crossed, unimpressed.

"How...How did you?" Gumball stammered, trying to figure out how Goku got away so fast. The blue cat straightened himself, after thinking of a simple explanation: He was faster. "Oh, I see. You think you're fast."

"I _am_ fast." Goku stated proudly and took another stance, hoping Gumball wouldn't fail a whole lot in the next attack. The blue cat chuckled at that statement, and quickly rushed at him. He tried to hit Goku with his fists, but found no gain to it. Goku was just dodging everything he had.

Gumball then reverted to kicking. Simple kicks that Goku dodged easily. "Come on! When will I land a hit on you!?" He muttered under his breath, trying to land at least one hit on him, but to his dismay, Goku simply dodged. Gumball arched back his arm, trying to get some kind of charge, and struck him with full-force. Goku, instead of dodging, blocked the attack. He had his arms in a cross position, with Gumball's arm right in the middle.

"Give up?" Goku asked, trying to get Gumball to try again. The blue cat leapt backwards to his position, breathing heavily.

"_Give up_? No, I'm far from that." Gumball replied and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Goku put on a stance, readying himself to attack. Gumball noticed and prepared himself.

Goku rushed at the cat, planning to strike. Gumball took a few steps backwards and tried to kick him. Goku blocked it with his left forearm and retaliated with a punch headed straight for Gumball's face. The cat swiftly dodged it and found a perfect place to hit. He kneed Goku's waist, and it connected.

Gumball was the first one to do some damage and continued with some more kicks. Goku fell backwards, unprepared for the attack. He got back up instantly, and sweep kicked at Gumball's legs. The cat had his balance thrown off, and he fell to the ground.

Goku put on a stance, and prepared for the next round. Gumball got back up, and called a time-out. He was doing pretty good for a beginner, so it confused Goku.

"Why?" Goku whined, faltering his stance. He was excited for a fight, and the Saiyan blood running through his veins was getting him more pumped up for this. Gumball had Saiyan genes as well, but they weren't as active as Goku's was. Gumball could feel a bit of excitement in the battle, and wanted to fight a bit more.

"I want to test my Ki thingy." Gumball replied, putting out his right arm. He had his arm outstretched, ready to create a ball of Ki.

"Well," Goku put his right hand on his hips, while the left one in the air. "All you have to do is focus." A white sphere of energy hovered over Goku's hand, amazing Gumball again. It was the same as Vegeta's, but less concentrated. "And after you do a lot, you get the hang of it."

"Huh...focus..." Gumball focused on his right hand, trying to create an orb of pure energy.

"And, also...think of pouring your energy into it." Goku advised, pointing at him. Gumball focused more, feeling his power coursing through his veins. He felt his strength gather all into one point, and getting him exhausted.

A white spark of energy formed, getting the attention of both Saiyans. Darwin was there too, but was only spectating. Even he couldn't acquire the skill to do such.

"Go on. Keep giving your energy to the ball." Goku told him. Gumball did so, and the ball of Ki grew. It was the size of a basketball when it stopped. Gumball was sweating buckets. His body was in the state of fatigue.

"Is it...supposed to...be _this_ tiring?" Gumball asked, breathing heavily in between gaps. He was already struggling to stand. His determination and Saiyan Spirit are the things that kept him standing. Goku nodded in response, and gestured him to throw. Gumball raised his hand behind him, and threw it as hard as he can.

It's a good thing he has new strength and that Ki wasn't just a normal ball. The ball of energy was thrown at high speeds, easily going at least half the speed of sound. The ball struck the high part of a random mountain, and destroying the top part in the process.

Like an explosion, clouds of dust erupted and a loud bang could be heard. Darwin went up to congratulate Gumball, while Goku kept staring at the explosion with interest.

_If I were to fight Vegeta, things like that could happen._ Goku thought. _Which means we'd have to fight somewhere isolated to keep everything from the damage we'll create._

"Hey, Goku?" Darwin snapped his fingers-I mean, flippers, in front of his face. The Saiyan snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Darwin, who was trying to keep Gumball from falling. "I think I need your help."

Goku helped Gumball stand, without making a word. As silent as he is, it feels uncomfortable for Darwin. It's not normal for Goku to act like that in his book. The three made their way back home, which is a _long_ way from there.

* * *

It was night time, and Vegeta stared at the ball in his hand. Legend tells that having all seven of these balls could grant the person a wish. Some say even three. He stared at it with curiosity. How could he find all seven balls scattered around the globe?

The orange ball glowed silently in the dark, showing five red stars in it. Vegeta leaned back in the sofa, trying to get a comfortable place. He looked at his other hand, a small circular device, capable of finding all of the Dragon Balls.

Problem is, he doesn't want a wish.

Yet, the desire to have the power to get one wish is _so_ tempting.

And his _other_ problem? It's broken.

Vegeta got off the couch and placed the ball on a furnished table. Even though he didn't want to, Vegeta had dusted the living room. Any other place has yet to be touched. He had the couch for comfort, the table for eating, and the floor for placing stuff. He moved a lot of other furnitures, so he could have more space.

He wasn't even creeped out by the fact he lives in the haunted house. He thinks it's cool to do so. And, even if the electricity doesn't work, because Vegeta isn't a mechanic, he could just buy some candles and light them. Oh wait, he did.

"What wish do I want?" Vegeta asked himself, clamping his hands together. There was no reason for him to get anything else. He was rich. He was powerful. He doesn't need anything else. So, what could he _want_?

He stared at the Dragon Ball, before feeling his eyes droop. His eyelids became heavier and he began to close his eyes.

"A little rest won't hurt nobody, right?" He asked no one, and yawned. He laid on the sofa and began to sleep.

* * *

Gumball had slept for twelve hours straight, and it was still the weekend. So, no, he wasn't late for school. He woke up with a start, finding out he was on his bed: the lower deck. He glanced at the clock and found out it was early, like about 4 am. So, yea, he wasn't late for anything.

The blue cat peered over to Darwin's fish bowl, and saw his adopted brother sleeping there. He looked up to see if Goku was sleeping. And it turns out, he wasn't.

He was nowhere to be seen. The bed folds are still intact. In panic, Gumball tried to look for him. He didn't know what responsible means, but he _knew_ he had to take care of Goku. Goku Jr is younger than him, after all.

Gumball got out of bed and rushed out of the room. He pranced over the floorboards, making creaking sounds on the way. He slid over the stairs and looked around the living room. He immediately went into the backyard and saw Goku practicing his moves. The Saiyan was really determined, isn't he?

"Hey," Gumball called out softly, startling Goku so much he had a mini heart-attack. Goku turned to him and smiled sheepishly. Gumball leant over to the door frame. "Don't you think it's way too early for you to be training?"

"Last time I saw you," Goku pointed at Gumball, who walked over to him. "You were _so_ tired, you had to sleep for 12 hours to regain your energy. And I still haven't gotten that spar yet." He mentioned about the promised spar, even though Goku himself knew he wouldn't keep the promise.

"Why don't we start now? I don't mind fighting in the dark." Gumball put on a stance and readied himself against Goku. The latter smirked confidently, and put on a different stance.

"I don't mind it either." Goku replied and started to attack. His first move was a sloppy punch, just to test Gumball. The cat jumped backwards, and back-flipped at the end. Goku was impressed by how much he's improved, and how much he, himself, is getting slower. He was tired from training all midnight.

Gumball landed on the ground and rushed at him afterwards. Goku readied himself and threw a punch when Gumball got in range. But all he did was punch the air, because Gumball jumped over the Saiyan. The cat landed behind him and turned to attack. Goku quickly followed Gumball's movements and put his arms up to block. Gumball didn't attack yet. He was just running around Goku to get a better shot.

Goku found Gumball's pattern and tried to trip the cat, who jumped at the attempt. Gumball, at the same moment he jumped in the air, kicked Goku's head in the process. Goku didn't give much attention to the pain and kept at it. Gumball landed, but not before getting hit in the back of his left shoulder with a punch. Gumball shook it off and punched Goku in the chest.

Goku caught Gumball's arm before it was retracted. Gumball panicked as he felt Goku pull him up and over his head. Goku managed to throw him over his head, which is amazing for a kid his size. Gumball landed with a face full of grass and dirt. Goku lent a hand to Gumball, who accepted.

Except, it wasn't to help him.

Goku threw Gumball again! Which was getting old, because Gumball is always getting thrown. The cat managed to land with his four limbs. Gumball stood back up, beaming at himself. He was able to touch the ground without him needing to 'eat dirt'.

"That was...remarkable." Goku commented, unsure of what to say. With Gumball's physique, he could easily prove the saying: 'Cats land with their feet first'.

"I'm going to take that as good." Gumball shrugged.

* * *

**A/N: I've been using to many commas in the start...I-I think I'm going to...BLARGH! *Dies from a 'Comma Attack'***

**Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this. (That's not the first time I've been thankful, you know...) I have a hard time trying to get people in character...it's _horrible_.**

**I've tried to think of Power Levels and I think this is it: (Note: they're from this chapter.)**

**Goku: 201(Start of Chapter), 194(Tired from the training he's doing throughout the whole midnight), 175(Holding Back)**

**Gumball: 164(Start of Chapter), 174(Spar at the end) (Yeah I know...a 10 PL boost. WHAT!?)**

**Darwin: 147**

**Vegeta: 248**

**Nicole: 178**

**Richard: 133**

**After the 150 million mark, they'll turn into Tiers. Not gonna give anything else, they're going to spoil...**


	9. S1:Tina and Vegeta Wreck the City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own The Amazing World of Gumball. They belong to their respective creators. I ****_really_**** don't know how to write these kind of stuff. I only wrote the story, and the OCs...**

* * *

**A/N: ...**

***Goes on Wikia to find out more fun trivia's about Gumball. But instead finds something that could change my plan for this story.***

**This looks interesting...**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_Saiyan Versus Dinosaur_**

In Elmore town, where the sky was blue, and the air was fresh. There were a lot of kids playing in the town. When suddenly, Tina gets in the way of everything. Now, people couldn't do their own things, because there's a dinosaur in the way. Vegeta was in the crowd, camouflaging.

And then, he decided to strike.

"Hey, Stink Breath!" Vegeta called, walking up to the dinosaur. It's the second confrontation of the two, and Vegeta was sure he wouldn't underestimate the dinosaur. Actually, now that he thought of it: he shouldn't underestimate the power of electricity.

Tina turned to the dwarf and groaned. She didn't want to face him again. The crowd dispersed, and stayed at a range where they were safe, and they would still be able to see what's happening.

"Not you again..." She muttered and started to get ready to fight. Vegeta smirked cockily and raised his two fists at head-level.

"Yes, it's me again." Vegeta said with arrogance. "And this time, I'm sure no street lamp will be in the way of victory."

The dinosaur growled at the statement. She began to charge at him, while he just stands there, ready.

* * *

Goku Jr leapt over the rooftops ready to fight Vegeta. He had his Gi on, ready to fight Vegeta, but his plan might have to wait. He ran over a building, jumping at the gaps. He immediately stopped running, midway over a building, when he heard a shout from a few blocks behind him.

Interested, he ran back, wanting to hear what the roar was.

He saw Tina and Vegeta far ahead, and that _definitely_ caught his attention. He boosted himself even more and stopped at a nearby building, opposite to where the fight was. He stood over the building, near the edge.

Gumball, Darwin and Anais were at home, enjoying whatever weekend they have left. Tobias was in town, because he couldn't miss any recent news. And this was the big one Tobias was watching.

Goku watched the battle with interest, taking notes to his advantages and disadvantages. This wasn't like him. He would've just watched it without a care, but now, it looks like Goku was serious.

He knew what would happen if they were to fight. He already fought Gumball, and he knew what disasters were to happen. But hey, sacrifices have to be made in order to make a greater thing.

Vegeta was a lot stronger than Gumball, which means this battle would prove Goku's real power. He had been holding back against Gumball, and Vegeta should be a match for him. Goku and Vegeta were destined to be rivals, and this fight Goku planned, will determine who is actually the better.

But first, let's see what Vegeta has in store for a fight.

* * *

Vegeta dodged the incoming attack by jumping over her. Displaying unnatural strength, the spectators awed at the sight. Vegeta landed behind her, where her tail was the only reachable thing. Tina noticed the advantage and swung her tail at him.

Vegeta cried in pain, while getting smacked into the floor. Most of the spectators cheered Vegeta on, while the others cheered for Tina. Tobias and Goku were doing neither, for they know something wasn't right. Vegeta was getting sloppier.

"You've already ruined my reputation, freak!" Tina growled at him. She swayed her tail back and forth, slapping Vegeta for a while. "I am _not_ losing to you!"

Goku found out what happened to Vegeta's strength. He's being overwhelmed by the dinosaur's awakened powers. She was no longer holding back, and her true power is revealed. Goku would have trouble with Tina too.

Vegeta, after a beating from a giant tail, grabbed the tail. He held on to it, having the ride of his life. Tina's tail swayed Vegeta around, and Tina got an idea. She slammed Vegeta against a nearby wall, crushing Vegeta. The crowd gasped at Vegeta cringes.

Vegeta began to shout in agony, feeling his body getting crushed. Tina was literally squeezing the life out of him. The wall began to break, and Vegeta felt more confident in this fight. If the wall could break sooner.

"If this keeps up, Vegeta is going to die..." Goku trailed off, angered that his fight won't happen. He clenched his fist even harder, almost to the point it's bleeding.

At this time, reporters have began to crowd. And the whole thing is going on TV. Vegeta stopped shouting, realizing people are here. Not wanting to give a bad impression, he tried to wriggle his way out.

That was a bad idea.

The more he turned, the more pain his body was going to feel until he dies. Vegeta couldn't help but scream once again, crushing the hopes of others.

* * *

Goku could hear footsteps coming straight towards him. He looked back, seeing Gumball, Darwin and Anais. Gumball was carrying Anais to the place. The three cringed at Vegeta's shouts.

"Why aren't we helping?" Darwin asked, concerned.

"Because he doesn't need any." Goku replied, in a dark tone. Gumball put Anais down and walked over to Goku, wanting to see the fight.

* * *

Vegeta felt the wall break behind him. Suddenly, in that brief moment, Vegeta blasted himself away from the tail. He used his Ki to propel him into the building. Tina charged into the 2-storey building, showing no mercy to anything. The building broke from the dinosaur's charge, and Vegeta had to get himself out of there.

Tina was able to break walls with her own thick head. Vegeta couldn't...yet.

Vegeta propelled himself out of the building, and in time too. Using his Ki, he flew out of the building and landed on another. The T-Rex didn't show any signs of damage and continued her hunt on Vegeta. She leapt over to the building Vegeta stood on, signalling the four to get off_ their_ building.

Vegeta and Tina didn't notice four kids jumping off of the building opposite to them. Tobias was the only one that saw the four, and immediately rushed for them.

"Why aren't you helping him!?" The multi-colored kid demanded, angered at Goku mostly. The latter shrugged and turned to the dinosaur that's mindlessly destroying buildings.

"I just wanted to see what Vegeta could do." Goku replied, unsure if Vegeta's gone all-out yet.

* * *

Vegeta hovered over buildings, dodging the dinosaur's attacks. The spectators awed at the battle. The ambulance had to rush here to treat any injured person. So far, most of them weren't even scratched, which was miraculous because of the battle taking place.

"Holy cow! Do you _see_ that?!" A random citizen cried.

"I _feel_ that!" Another citizen replied.

Tina roared again, but this time it shook even the grounds. Vegeta created a basketball-sized Ki ball, aiming straight at Tina. "EAT THIS! **BIG BANG ATTACK**!" Vegeta shouted, launching the attack.

The ball of energy hit Tina at full-force, but that's not taking the angry dinosaur down. Tina roared at Vegeta's direction, painfully. The sound waves were so devastating, Vegeta took the blast full-force and felt his body pull apart!

"T-Tina's hit!" A bully, Jamie, cried. Worrying too much on Tina, she forgot about Vegeta's state.

"Don't be nervous. Vegeta's taking quite a beating too." Another bully, on the side of Tina, told her. Jamie nodded her head, to show she knew. But part of her was scared about Tina's well-being.

Vegeta closed his eyes and grunted in pain, wrapping his arms around his torso. He landed on a building and opened his bloodshot eyes. He lurched forward, feeling saliva drop from his mouth. His whole body had felt heavy.

Far too heavy.

Vegeta couldn't hold himself up, and dropped to his knees. He had one of his arms supporting his upper frame, while the other arm just holds his stomach. His heavy breathing signifies he was tired. His heart rate fastened, trying to circulate through every part of his body.

His ribs weren't doing that good. The fact that he was slammed into a wall with 500 pounds of muscle holding him there, pressuring his body, was not a nifty one.

Tina, unfocused, swayed her tail around. Her tail cleaned away some of the debris, but also shot some into the air. Goku and Gumball were the only ones fast enough to intercept it, but when it comes to sensing...no.

A shard flew past Goku's face, startling him and making a cut on his face. He wiped out the blood with his thumb and showed no signs of damage. And that was when they realized that there are other shards too.

A few shards pierced through some walls and cars. But Goku and Gumball readied themselves for another round when it happens. A few people notice the two of them sporting different clothing than regular.

Tina, who wasn't in control, charged into other buildings. She first charged into the direction Gumball and the others were at. But when she whipped past them, they notice that she wasn't acting normal.

More buildings were getting destroyed, getting this out of hand. Someone needs to bring this giant out of the city and into an isolated place. Either the scrapyard, the forests, or even the uninhabited plains.

"Grr...NUMBSKULL! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" Vegeta demanded, not finishing the fight yet. Tina turned back to Vegeta and rushed at him. Vegeta stayed unmoving, shocked at the ferocious animal. He braced himself for impact, knowing full well he won't survive.

At the last second, Goku pulled him out of the way. The two rolled over, while Tina crashed into another building. Goku stood back up, while Vegeta remain lying on the ground.

"Wha-What?" Vegeta stuttered, looking at the floor. How had he survived the dinosaur, or who saved him from that T-Rex?

Vegeta looked up to his savior, surprised by his appearance. Goku glanced back at Vegeta, and stared straight at Tina. "Listen, I'm going to try and bring Tina to a less populated area, so she could go rambo there."

A lot of people were surprised by the Saiyan's debut in the battle, but looked displeased at how the battle is going. Even though lives are in danger, the citizens just _can't_ get what they wanted.

Vegeta tried to get himself up, but could only get into a bowing position. Goku saw his efforts, and knew they were in vain. "You won't be able to continue on like this. Just wait for a paramedic to get you or something." He told Vegeta, who tried to stand up.

Gumball could see Tina coming up again, but she looked much bigger than before, and there are spikes growing on her backbone. Her eyes were blank, not even a little bit of a pupil could be seen.

"Uh...guys, I think she's angry." Gumball mentioned as he trembled in fear. The dinosaur charged at him and Darwin. The two dodged effortlessly, but Tina kicked a car out of the way. And look who's in that particular direction...

Penny.

Gumball realized that she was the only one standing there, since everyone's already running away. Gumball redirected himself using his Ki, bouncing from one place to another. Penny stood in shock, while Gumball tried to get to her. The car was nearing, and Penny was within an inch of death.

Gumball crashed into Penny, pushing her away. But Gumball was still in the car's range. The automobile's roof was facing Gumball, while he got Penny out of the way.

The car smacked into Gumball, breaking the roof of the automobile first. The car and Gumball had landed a few feet from Penny, and screeched to a halt.

"GUMBALL!" Four voices exclaimed in both shock and fear. Those four were Goku, Darwin, Anais and Tobias. Penny was petrified when she heard the name.

Darwin, in shock, rushed over to where Gumball was, but Tina got in the way and smacked him away. Instead, Goku and Penny rushed to the car. Penny didn't know how her crush saved her, but when Goku tore off the car's roof with immeasurable strength, she knew something was up.

Goku and Penny were horrified by what they saw, since they were only kids. Penny cringed away at the sight, while Goku tried to get Gumball out of there. The cat was in his arms, bloodied and mortally wounded.

The paramedics rushed to them in fear. The police were trying to get people away from the scene. Vegeta could only stare at the drama, guilt going through his mind. If he hadn't started this, then this wouldn't have happened. Darwin got back after the tail slap Tina gave him.

Darwin, Penny and Anais cried for Gumball, shedding tears for him. Goku, on the other hand, was boiling with rage. He was also on the verge of crying, until he felt the feline breathe in his arms.

"He's-HE'S ALIVE!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...I'm horrible. You didn't think that could harm Gumball, did you? Just because he has such a high Power Level doesn't mean he's invincible.**

**Yeah...sad. Gumball is in need of serious medical attention. I think it was going too fast. I wanted to add an extra part inbetween, but it was going to be too long.**

**Vegeta needs medical attention too. The only ones left against Tina are Goku and Darwin. Will they be enough? Or will Tina beat them senseless? _Or_, will something _miraculous_ happen?**

**So...what'd you think?**


	10. S1:When All Else Fails, Try Harder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own The Amazing World of Gumball. They belong to their respective creators. I ****_really_**** don't know how to write these kind of stuff. I only wrote the story, and the OCs...**

* * *

**A/N: So, I had to replan some things in this story. But don't worry! I only needed to replan the future Seasons...****Expect 3 more Seasons after this. This first Season isn't that great, but it will only start it. ****Gumball won't be the star for a few Chapters (_or_, if I get _unlucky_, he won't be the star in the next Season), because...well, uhm...idk.**

**I changed the summary a bit. I don't think this story sets in a AU (Alternate Universe). It's just the same Universe with some unseen locations.**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_Goku's Greatest Attack?_**

Goku laid Gumball down on the stretcher, and turned to the dinosaur. His eyes were full of determination and anger. He almost lost someone close to him. Someone he could've called 'brother', instead of cousin. His aura flared, surprising Vegeta, who was picked up by some paramedics.

Anais and Penny accompanied Gumball to the hospital, while Goku and Darwin try to stop the beast. But little do they know, they get a little unexpected help from some people.

No, not Nicole. Not even Richard. Those two had stuff to do. (I came back here and found out it seemed oddly suspicious...)

Jamie stood up with them, ready to take down the dinosaur. Goku and Darwin were surprised by her. "Jamie? What are you doing here?" Darwin asked, worried for everyone's safety.

"To stop Tina. Duh." Jamie replied. The two scratched their heads, unsure of how Jamie bypassed the security. Tobias ran to them, wanting to be part of it too.

"Can I join?" Tobias asked, determined to take down the dinosaur.

Tina roared, getting some people to cover their ears. Goku ignored the two newcomers, because he didn't think they were capable of stopping a dinosaur. A bright white fire shone around Goku furiously. Goku rushed at Tina, aiming a punch at her face.

The Saiyan's attack connected, and Tina howled in pain. The damage made was enough to break a few concrete walls in a row. And maybe even metal or steel walls. Bone cracking could be heard, but it wasn't Tina's jaw.

Goku's arm broke instead.

Now, only able to use one arm, Goku is limited to a physical extent. The Saiyan screamed in pain, clutching his right arm. His good arm was broken, and he wasn't good with the left. Tobias and Darwin watched in fear. Goku was their strongest team member.

"Tina is in her 'Fury' mode. When she goes into that, she loses control and becomes more bigger, stronger and invincible." Jamie mentioned, a bead of sweat rolled down her face. Darwin turned to her, shaking.

"In-Invincible?" The goldfish asked nervously.

"She's as hard as steel. She wouldn't feel a thing when she's damaged." Jamie explained. Tobias shuddered.

"This sounds bad." Tobias remarked as he heard Goku screaming again. The Saiyan was on his knees, screaming at the top of his lungs in agony. He clutched his right arm, trying to apply pressure to it to make it feel a lot less worse.

Tina charged at the screeching Saiyan. Darwin shoulder charged, but it was a tedious attack and it didn't really give any effect. The goldfish tried to slow her down, but it was in vain. She kept pushing her way through the goldfish and stepped on his lower half.

Darwin screamed in agony, feeling the pressure applied to his legs. Goku stopped when he heard another scream and tried to go for it. His left arm left his right arm, and charged up an attack.

Goku grunted as the sphere in his hands got bigger. A vein appeared on Goku's right temple. He charged up even more, pouring all his energy. All his willpower. All his rage.

"Tobias! We need to get her off of Darwin!" Jamie ordered, but the boy stood there, frightened.

"I know! But what can _we_ do?!" Tobias asked. He didn't have a single clue on how to defeat Tina, but Jamie knows. The bull-horned girl charged the back of the dinosaur's leg, and tried to smash into it.

When it did nothing, Jamie was in pure shock.

_That attack could scratch metal, but she wasn't fazed...why isn't it working now? _She asked herself in her thoughts. She was trying to find out how Tina wasn't fazed by her attack. The dinosaur moved away from Darwin and focused on Jamie.

Police have started firing bullets at the dinosaur, having no effect as well. Goku was about done putting his power into a ball of energy. "All of my power...all put into _one_ attack." Electricity started to spark around Goku's ball of energy, kind of powerful-looking, but not Goku's all.

Tobias grabbed a stone from the ground, and threw it at the dinosaur. When it hit her, it did _nothing_. The T-Rex turned to the boy, who was panicking. Jamie was sweating bullets, trying to find another distraction. She picked up a piece of wood and smashed it against Tina's leg.

The wood broke in half, and Jamie was in focus. Tobias got the idea, and took another stone. He threw it at the dinosaur, who was unaffected once again. But it _did_ redirect her attention. The T-Rex was trying to think which one to go after. The left one or the right one?

Goku finished charging his ball of Ki, and was ready to fire. "This should hit! I _cannot_ miss!"

Sparks flashed and crackled around Goku's attack. The seemingly unstable attack is going to be Goku's _Ultimate_ Attack. If he can't win, who will?

Tobias and Jamie saw the bright light emitting from Goku. And it was too flashy to _not_ notice. Some lampposts shattered, and some of the video camera's shattered as well. Some of the kids who could see the thing cheered on, while the adults were hoping for the best.

They knew these kids were braver than them. They should be crowned 'heroes'.

Goku was about to throw, until Jamie stopped him. "Wait! I need to check something!"

Goku, dumbfounded, waited for Jamie to do something. The girl turned to Tina, waving her arms around, and cried:

"Hey Tina! If you're still there snap out of it!" The dinosaur moved her attention towards the bull-horned girl. Jamie waited for a few seconds, before turning to Goku.

"Was that supposed to do anything?" muttered Tobias, from the other side.

"Okay, you could shoot." Jamie told the Saiyan.

In that moment, Goku launched the basketball-sized sphere of energy at the T-Rex. It had so much power, it shattered some more lampposts, when it whistled past its way. The ball made a direct hit at Tina, and the three hoped it worked.

It was a flashy display, and everyone needed to shield their eyes from it. Jamie and Tobias hoped it worked, because Jamie said the T-Rex was invincible. Goku hoped it worked, because he had no more energy left to spare.

_Come on...please work. _Goku thought.

"Just don't let it kill her." Jamie muttered under her breath. Goku would be able to hear it with his sensitive ears, but with the noises of his attack, he wasn't able to.

Goku fainted from the level of fatigue he was at. He blacked out and fell to the ground. Tobias could feel the wind whizzing past him, he could fly if he didn't focus on staying on the ground. Jamie could feel her body get almost lifted from the intensity, because she was the nearest.

It should've worked, right?

Yes, it worked. It startled a lot of people, made the ground tremble a bit, and caused a _lot_ of destruction. Jamie and Tobias have managed to stay up after that, which was impressive to say the least. Tina lay there, unmoving.

"Uh...we did it! Yay!" The donut cop exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. The crowd cheered for the dinosaur's end, forgetting she was a student from a school.

Jamie was the first to move from the two, after being in range of the blast. Tobias was too, and he was in a temporary shock. The two looked around to see Goku and Darwin laying on one side, while Tina lay on the other.

Tobias walked, like he wasn't used to the Earth's gravity. "We did it, right?" He asked Jammie, who could be heard sobbing.

"Yes. We did it." She regained her composure when she felt that Tobias was in range. She walked over to Tina, with Tobias at her side. She could hear the short breathing sounds from Tina, so it was an okay for her.

She looked over to their savior, who passed out from the battle.

"Thanks to Goku."

* * *

**A/N: I just realized I made up a form of which a dinosaur could have under supreme rage. Huh. That's odd.**

**Well, that's over...it finished faster than I thought it would take. ****And it looks like I focused more on Goku Jr than the others...Oh, well.**

**Was it too anticlimactic? Or was it something you'd expect or unexpect? Or was it-**

**SsjGokux20: SHUT UP ALREADY! It was great!**

**Candy-Vegetto: *reads through it again* Doesn't look like it was great to me.**

* * *

**(EDIT): I MADE A POLL GUYS! IT'S ABOUT THE TRANSFORMATIONS FOR GUMBALL! DETAILS ARE IN MY PROFILE! And, _personally_, I like False Super Saiyan as Gumball's transformations better. I just want your opinion on which one would be more..._interesting_.**


	11. S1:Battle Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own The Amazing World of Gumball. They belong to their own creators. I wrote this story and the OCs...**

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH! Sorry if I don't update as frequently. I only have limited access to writing stuff now, and that I have to work on 2 stories. But don't worry, I'm still able to complete Chapters...**

**My contract with _SsjGokux20_ has those things again.**

* * *

**I changed the summary again. Heed my warning now: although this story starts with a light tone, this continues towards a dark path. More like Dragon Ball Z, less like The Amazing World of Gumball. You've already seen it just two Chapters ago...**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_Battle Aftermath_**

The whole gang was in the hospital, recovering. Tobias and Jamie congratulated the first one there to wake up: Goku Jr.

"You were awesome, dude!" Tobias exclaimed, excited to recap what Goku did. Even though he was going to do it to the guy he was recapping about.

"I gotta say...I was impressed." Jamie congratulated, crossing her arms.

Goku shrugged and looked around the white hospital room. He looked to his right and saw Gumball in a body cast. Penny was sleeping there, in one of those chairs. He looked to his left and saw Darwin with leg casts.

He rubbed tried to rub his eyes, and found out his right arm was in a cast. He yawned instead and turned to them. "How long have I been out?"

"A day at most." Jamie replied and looked over to the desks nearby. They were filled with flowers and cards. "You guys have a lot of admirers." She remarked.

Goku was about to say something, when he heard a scream from behind his wall. "What was that?" Goku asked, turning his head to the wall. He felt his body sting when he did that, so he repositioned himself back. Bandages have been placed here and there, and even wrapped around his hair.

"I think it's from...Vegeta." Tobias replied. Jamie raised an eyebrow when she heard that.

"Vejita? You mean 'Dino-Killer'?" Jamie asked, unsure of who they were speaking of.

"Of course. Who else could it be?" Tobias retorted.

* * *

With Vegeta...

"AAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta cried, trying to escape from the hospital. His abdomen and forehead were wrapped in bandages. He felt weak. He had to recover, and he didn't finish off the battle.

He tried to get off the bed. He first took off the blanket and rolled over to the edge. He touched the ground with his feet, and felt the cold metal floor. Vegeta immediately carried himself over the bed.

"You know what? Maybe staying on the bed is better than on the floor." Vegeta told himself, clutching the bedsheets. Sure it looked embarassing, but nobody saw, right?

He pulled the blanket over his body and looked over his surroundings. He could see a white room full of medical stuff, which he didn't know how to name. He could see a desk with a lot of cards, for 'Dino-Killer'.

"Who the Hell is 'Dino-Killer'?" He asked nobody. He looked over to the cards and realized who this 'Dino-Killer' person is. "Holy crap, that's me."

Vegeta screamed in disgust.

* * *

Gumball's Mind...

The cat walked over the black room, seemingly endless in all ways. "Hello? Anybody?" He repeated, listening to the echoes over and over again.

Where was he? Some kind of afterlife or what? Wind blew past him, and he turned back and got on the defensive. He didn't see anyone and turned back, only to see a dark blue cat, who looks exactly like him.

The sudden surprised startled him, and he got over it. "So, you are..?" Gumball trailed away, asking him his name.

The darker shaded cat, with a more younger look, smirked. "Zach." He replied, striking a mental flash through Gumball's mind.

"Za-Zach?!" Gumball stuttered, baffled. He thought he was gone for good. But he was still lurking in his mind. "What are _you_ doing here!?"

Gumball got into defensive mode, prepared for anything. The darker cat closed his eyes, smiled, turned to his side and scratched the back of his head. "Easy, I _am_ you. But why are _you_ here? You _never_ appear here."

Gumball was befuddled by Zach's statement. He was never in this part of his mind?

"I _never_ appear here?" Gumball muttered under his breath, trying to understand what Zach had said. Suddenly, the empty room shook and a scream was heard. Echoing in the black place.

Gumball's body became distorted for a second, while Zach was still intact.

"Looks like it's your call." Zach mentioned, and Gumball turned to him. "Bye."

Zach waved his hand as a sign of goodbye, while Gumball was still there. Gumball was confused by the whole thing and Zach still being with him. The darker cat was also baffled.

"Okay, what's actually going on?" asked Zach, who wanted to know answers too. Gumball shrugged and lowered his defensive stance.

"Oh, I don't know too." Gumball blabbered and scratched the back of his head.

"Idiot! I'm not talking to you!" Zach exclaimed. Now, I may need some explaining to do, so here: Zach is Gumball's evil side. That's all you need to know.

"Well, I was just saying that I didn't know what was going on." Gumball explained, showing the famous 'Son grin' Goku(Not Goku Jr) has.

"I already know! I've explained that _I_ am _you_!" Zach yelled, gaining a vein on his temple. "But I'm _more_ faster, stronger, better, smarter, durable, stronger-"

"Hey! You said stronger twice!" Gumball protested. The evil cat snickered in response.

"So? What if I did?" Zach asked.

"Does that mean you're saying you're two times stronger than me?" Gumball asked. His face got furious after that, thinking Zach was saying he was better than him in every way. "Oh, you wanna challenge me? Huh? Huh?"

"This is going to be a long day..." Zach muttered under his breath, taking a stance he learnt earlier from Gumball.

* * *

With...Goku, Tobias and Jamie...

It was awkward between the three of them. Anais just opened the door and entered, looking exhausted. The three just stared at her, curious. "News reporters will _not_ stop chasing you around." She explained.

She walked up to them and announced the good news, which happened because of the Saiyan Gene! And some kind of Regenerating-Fish Gene, if that's possible.

"You, Darwin and Vegeta are going to make a full recovery in three days tops. _And_ Gumball is going to finish healing in a week," Goku, Tobias and Jamie were smiling, and let Anais continue. "Which is amazing, because normal people have to stay in the hospital for a year!"

"Three days? That's gonna take a _long_ time." Goku complained, eyeing his right arm.

"Normal people take three months to finish healing their broken arm, Goku." Anais stated, surprising Tobias and Jamie. Goku remained unsatisfied.

"Well," Goku laid back into the bed. "The food here is great, right?"

* * *

A few days later...

Goku and Darwin were able to get out of the hospital. And it wasn't great for Goku, since he won't be able to eat the hospital food. Darwin needed a day left to get out of the casts. And he needed a pair of crutches. Goku only had bandages wrapped around his right arm and head.

And _Vegeta_ was able to get out of the hospital too.

He paid for the bills, because he was filthy rich. And, to apologize, he paid for the bills for people he didn't know. The lone Saiyan walked down the steps of the hospital, avoiding everyone's sights. He wore a hoodie, that concealed the upper part of his face. His hair was _unexpectedly_ brought down by the hoodie.

Goku and Darwin came out at the same point of time Vegeta came out. They found a guy with a yellow hoodie and found him to be suspicious.

"Hey, Goku." Darwin called, getting the attention of the Saiyan. Goku turned his head to him, and hummed in response. Darwin continued: "Don't you think that's _very_ suspicious?"

"Uh...no." Goku replied, glancing at the boy. The boy sneakily hopped around the place, leaving Goku baffled. "_Okay_...Now, it's suspicious."

Vegeta glanced around to see if anyone was looking at him. He didn't want anything to happen, like Goku sneaking up on him. Goku and Darwin caught Vegeta's glance and immediately knew, with their Saiyan and fish senses, that it was the one that started it all.

Goku leapt over to Vegeta, while Darwin wobbled over to them. "Hey, Vegeta." Goku greeted.

Vegeta turned to him, unfazed. He knew this would happened. It was _inevitable_. The proud Saiyan quickly glanced at his surroundings, and asked: "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just maybe...hang out a little?" Goku asked, intrigued with Vegeta. Darwin caught up with them and put up his goofy smile. Vegeta snorted and turned away, heading to his house.

"I guess that was a yes..." Darwin trailed away awkwardly, before taking his time to catch up to Vegeta. Goku remained still, glancing at the hospital and Vegeta.

"I hope it was." Goku said, as he walked over to the two.

* * *

With Gumball...

While in a surgery, someone 'accidentally' poured hair-growing serum on Gumball's forehead. The result was a normal Saiyan's spikey hair. Three spikes coming from the front, and two bangs over his eyebrows. It was kinda cool, actually.

"What's happening to him?!" Penny asked, distraught from Gumball. The cat has been moving around in the hospital bed, clutching his neck. His breathing had increased, and so was his heart rate. The cat was sweating a lot, and it was like he was pushed to his limits.

"I don't know!" Anais replied, from the other side of the bed. She called Darwin, telling him the news. This just happened only a few minutes after they left. Was that the problem?

In Gumball's mind, a battle waged on. And it was getting fiercer and fiercer. Just like training!

* * *

IN Gumball's mind...

"You are a fool!"

Echoes rang through Gumball's ears. He was fatigued. He was injured. His Spirit was breaking. His actions in his mental state were _so_ drastic, it affected his physical body. Cuts, bruises and scratch marks were imprinted on Gumball's body. He was wearing Goku's orange and blue gi, but torn to shreds.

Gumball was sweating buckets. Blood leaking from the cuts. His mind hadn't got a break for three days. And it was pure agony for him. He could _feel_ each and every blow given to his body. And it was supposed to _actually_ making him stronger.

Running around in the empty void, he tried to find a place to rest. His legs gave up on him and he fell to the ground.

"**THUNDER SHOCK**!"

Gumball's eyes instantly lit up. He forced his body (creating a massive strain) out of the place. He nearly dodged an incoming lightning blast from his double. Lightning flashed at the ground he was just at, and smoke came out.

"DAMN YOU! **BLAZING BARRAGE**!"

"Crap..." Gumball muttered, and headed for cover. He remembered the attack so perfectly well, his senses skyrocketed when the attack neared. An infinite amount of fireballs headed for Gumball's way.

"I GOT YOU!" Zach shouted in joy. Gumball put his arms in an 'X' position, to block the attack. His body distorted, and Zach immediately faltered his smile. "NO, YOU DON'T!"

Gumball vanished.

* * *

Uh...so many cuts, uh...Hospital?

Gumball woke up with a snap. This surprised everyone in the room: Goku, Darwin, Vegeta, Penny and Anais. The door to the room broke open, revealing Tobias and Jamie sprinting into the room.

"I heard the news! Gumball was-" Tobias saw Gumball in a pretty beaten up shape. He changed his tone from worrying to friendly by the time he spoke up again. "Oh hey, Gumball."

"Really? I came here for this? I was helping Tina out of town." Jamie whined, sighing afterwards. Jamie walked out of the room and shut the door closed.

A few moments of silence commenced, and Vegeta was the first one to speak. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"Ve-Vegeta?" Gumball gasped, bewildered that a particular Saiyan was here. For the cat, he was a menacing troublemaker. And that was comparing Gumball as a normal troublemaker.

"Really? Literally everyone in this room knows my name." Vegeta complained.

"I didn't know your name. Mostly everyone calls you 'Dino-Killer'." Penny explained, causing Vegeta to be agitated. Vegeta glared at her and whispered:

"Do _not_ call me '_Dino-Killer_'."

Penny gulped in fear, and set her attention to Gumball. Goku had his arms crossed, showing impatience. Darwin and Tobias didn't know what to do, and were just standing around. Anais stared blankly at the cat, not knowing what to feel. Gumball calmed down, breathing in and out.

"Again, what happened?" Vegeta asked, also gaining the others attention.

"Just a nightmare..." the cat mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Saiyans heal _tremendously_ fast, do they?**

**No, wait-GOD DANG IT, THAT'S THE WRONG WORD!**

**Well, there was that time where some of the Saiyans had to heal, and it took them more time than here and it was with those healing pods. But I'll make an excuse and say they're not 'Full-Blooded Saiyans'...**

**ANYWAYS, this Chapter was longer than I thought it would be. It was only to show the process of everyone and a debut of another character in the end, but I had to push that debut to the next Chapter.**

* * *

**P.S. So...Super Saiyan Gumball or False Super Saiyan Gumball? Just go to my profile for the poll...not that hard. (JK. It will be the hardest thing you'll do in your life.)**


	12. S1:Piccolo, the Spirit Burst Technique!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own The Amazing World of Gumball. They belong to their respective creators...and more. I only wrote the story of this story and the OCs...**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this Chapter is too long. (or too short for a _certain_ Character) I had to cram all of this into a Chapter, because the next Chapters were already planned and I had no way out.**

**Oh, and by the way, the next Chapter is longer than this. (This one: 2,500. Next one: 2,900.)**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

_**Piccolo, The Spirit Burst Technique!**_

After the hospital trip, the gang walked back home. Tobias and Penny went back to their homes, and it was at the evening at that time. Vegeta had to follow Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Goku, because...Nicole and Richard.

Nicole is related to Vegeta more than Richard, because...well, if I haven't explained, here's why:

Nicole is the Original Vegeta's granddaughter, and Richard is the Original Goku's grandson. To make it more precise, Nicole is actually the granddaughter of Bulla, while Richard is the grandson of Goten. Gohan's, or Pan's, only decendant is Goku Jr, while Trunks' descendant is Vegeta Jr.

"I didn't know _my_ house was farther from the hospital than yours." Vegeta remarked, pulling his yellow hoodie down his head. Goku, wearing a white and blue shirt, gray pants and black shoes, turned his head to Vegeta's direction.

"And where might _your_ house be?" Goku asked, taking the attention of the other three.

Vegeta, who was actually the tallest one between the five of them, shrugged and turned his head a little to the right. "It's in _that_ direction."

Gumball, Darwin and Anais kept walking to their house, while Goku and Vegeta lagged behind a lot. The two went from discussing about houses to fighting in a matter of seconds. Gumball shuddered whenever the two said anything about combat, and quickly walked to his house's direction.

Anais' mind had been racing these days. It was because mom and dad weren't there for the _entire_ week. How she was able to go through the week without anyone at home? Simple. She just stayed at the hospital.

Darwin was finally out of those leg casts, but he was told that he still needed the crutches. Right now, they weren't with him. He left them at the hospital.

Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta were making sound effects of explosions. Their imagination led to Gumball needing to get to the nearest trash can, and vomiting in it. He could remember the terrible memory of the fight that led on for 3 days in his mind.

"Dude! Are you okay?" asked Darwin, who rushed to his side. Anais rushed to her brother's aid as well, but not before remarking at Darwin's question.

"Darwin! He's throwing up and you still ask him if he's okay!?"

Goku and Vegeta were forced into carrying Gumball back home, since they were the cause of Gumball's sickness.

* * *

At the Watterson's place...

"It's very nice of you to come and join us, Piccolo." Nicole commented, offering a cup of water to the Namekian. Richard joined in and showed of his costume he found in the attic.

"Hey, look, Piccolo! I still have this costume from 20 years ago!" Richard exclaimed, showing off the white turban, shoulder-plates and cape. He even had the purple gi and brown shoes.

Piccolo sweat dropped, unsure of what to think of it. He was glad that he still had the training gear, but fantasizing about being heroes at his age? Piccolo has had hundreds of years of wisdom, most of it was from Kami, and he knew that normal beings don't usually do that.

"It's...okay." Piccolo remarked, taking a sip out of his water. "I haven't changed these hundred years, have I?" He asked, while patting the old purple gi.

"Yeah, not so much." Nicole answered.

Unknown to them, the five had already come home, and were at the doorstep at this very second.

When the door opened, Anais and Darwin were the first to see the green alien, while Goku, Gumball and Vegeta are behind them. Anais and Darwin screamed when they saw the alien and started running for their lives. Goku, Gumball and Vegeta watched as the two run out of the house.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Darwin and Anais screamed.

Then, their eyes laid on the Namekian. Goku gulped in fear, while Vegeta wasn't surprised at all. Gumball had fainted because he didn't have enough strength to continue.

"Darwin! Anais! Calm down!" Nicole ordered, but it wasn't enough because the two were at a distance. Nicole rushed out of the house and tried to get them back.

Vegeta lifted a brow at Piccolo. In all of his years of weird adventure, he has never seen something like Piccolo before.

"What are _you_ supposed to be?" Vegeta asked, getting the Namekian to grin.

"Heh. You still have your grandfather's bravado. I guess it just runs in the family." Piccolo remarked, reminiscing the times he had been the strongest warrior in the Universe. That is, until Vegeta found a level beyond Super Saiyan.

"Gran-Grandfather?" Vegeta stuttered, confused at what _his_ personality has to do with his grandfather's own personality. He never really met his grandfather, and he didn't really like his family.

"Actually, your...Great-great-great-great-grandfather." Piccolo stated, getting Veget's attention.

"Who...are you?" asked Vegeta, who already thought that he _himself_ was bizarre enough. But this person has lived for a few generations.

"He's Piccolo. A teammate of your great-great-_great_-great-grandfather." Richard answered, while trying to get his cape to fly in the wind.

"Woah...Piccolo." Goku awed, and then asked a question. "Did my Great-great-great-uh...great-grandfather side with you too?"

"It's more like this:I sided with your grandfather." Piccolo answered. Goku and Vegeta still wanted to know more of their legends, and Piccolo had to tell them.

* * *

After telling the story of Dragon Ball Z...

"...and then your grandfather Goku flew off to train with Uub. And peace was restored to Planet Earth." Piccolo finished. Goku and Vegeta were zesty. Gumball had heard the whole thing, while Anais and Darwin slept halfway through it. Richard was still touched by the story, and Nicole smiled.

Vegeta's eyes lit up, and got up from the ground. During this whole story, time passed and they all sat on the floor, except Piccolo. "I should go now."

"One question." Goku said as he raised his hand up. Piccolo nodded, signifying that he should continue. "Why are you here?"

"To teach you a technique. From the Lookout, I can sense your power growing, so I might as well give you a boost." Piccolo answered, getting Vegeta's attention. He was _so_ close to opening the door.

"Technique? Which one? Kamehameha? Final Flash? Kaio-Ken?" Vegeta demanded hastily.

"Something close to Kaio-Ken. Something a lot easier to use." Piccolo announced. Vegeta neared the Namekian, wanting to know more. "It's called the 'Spirit Burst'. And it was used by the humans to increase their power like a transformation."

"Super Saiyan..." Goku awed.

"_So_? When are we going to learn it?" Vegeta asked, his patience growing thin.

"First thing tomorrow. And if I recall, you had to go somewhere now. So, I don't suppose you'd just stay here and learn when you've got to go back home." Piccolo specified. Vegeta gave a defeated sigh and went back to the door.

Vegeta went to 'his' house. On the way there, he realized that he wanted to spend time with others. Something he thought he'll never get used to.

Piccolo watched the Saiyan get out of the house, and turned to the others. "I'll be going too." He told them. With his speed, he was out of the house in a flash. And was back on the Lookout by the hour.

"I'm already excited." Goku Jr said. Gumball, Richard and Nicole went to bed, while Goku was left in the living room. He glanced at the clock, and it was 2 in the morning. "Alright. Training time."

He sped off to the backyard to train, and get stronger. And, if he was correct, it's only Sunday. But the next months are going to be the Summer Holidays.

* * *

Tomorrow...according to Piccolo...

It was 8 in the morning, and Goku was relaxing on the couch. He had been like that since a couple of hours ago. He only trained for a small amount of time, finding out that training with a few damages to the body would slightly decrease his performance. So he stopped.

Piccolo flew back to the Watterson's residence, ready to commence the training.

Vegeta, hiding in the trees, took off and ran to the house. That 'small' breeze already told him Piccolo was here again. The Saiyan came back to the house and found the Namekian at the front door.

Even with his stealth, Piccolo found him. "I know you're there Vegeta. And how I know you're there will be taught in the following lesson."

Vegeta was speechless. Piccolo found him in seconds, when he couldn't even sense Goku following him for minutes. The Saiyan walked to the front doorstep, standing in Piccolo's side.

The two were deciding who would knock first.

There was no need for a knock, since Goku already opened the door. Even then, the two were debating whether which one would knock first.

Goku was excited for this lesson. He ran into the backyard, while Piccolo and Vegeta walked there. Gumball was awake, but he was exhausted. It seems that everytime he sleeps, he'll meet Zach again. And he doesn't want to encounter him anymore.

Gumball slipped off the bed and made his way downstairs, where he could hear 3 people conversing in the backyard. Weakly, he went to the kitchen to drink a cup of water. In his reflection in the water, he could see Zach instead of himself, causing him to spill out all the water into the drain.

His sight turned yellowish; a sign of fatigue.

Looks like he won't learn this new 'Spirit Burst' technique.

* * *

With Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo...

"Okay! We'll start learning this technique by getting you to draw out your latent power, by exchanging it with your energy!" Piccolo commanded, leaving the two confused. "Like this!"

Piccolo's white aura began to form, swirling around him furiously. He put on a power-up stance, also getting his cape to fly in the wind. His aura turned blueish. The ground beneath them began to vibrate, only to be sensed by the Saiyans. Piccolo's aura simmered down, and his cape fluttered back to the ground. Goku and Vegeta were awestruck.

"Awesome!" Goku remarked, while Vegeta, on the other hand, crossed his arms in an impatient manner.

Piccolo searched their minds, finding Vegeta's mind to be much more stronger than Goku's. And he found out that neither of them know how to control their powers in a balanced way. "Do you actually know anything about handling Ki?"

"No..." Goku confessed, dropping his head down in shame.

"Somewhat." Vegeta answered proudly, wanting to be a step ahead of people.

"'Somewhat' _isn't_ good enough, Vegeta." said Piccolo, who crossed his arms, ready to explain a big thing once again. "To control 'Ki', you must convert energy and power into Ki. Like this..."

Piccolo put out his hand, creating a ball of energy. Vegeta and Goku watched it with interest. Piccolo brought his Ki ball back with him, letting it vanish. He put his arms back into a cross.

"Ki is made up of three fundamental things. These three things are energy, mind and courage. Energy is emitted from your base, or what you call your body. Mind and courage come from your thoughts. Those two are needed to amp up the power of your Ki." Piccolo explained. He waited for the two to sink in all that information. "Got it?"

"Yes, Piccolo." Goku answered. Vegeta just nodded his head in response.

"Okay, I want you to use all what you've learnt now to make your best attack here." Piccolo commanded.

Goku and Vegeta created a sphere full of their energy. And, to make it even better, they focused all their thoughts into this, and put in their utmost bravery. They converted their energy and power into Ki. Their attack was taking up all of what they had, and they were happy to give it their all. After a few seconds of charging their attack, they felt a sudden pang of their tenaciousness losing.

Goku and Vegeta finished pouring their energy into the attack, and waited for Piccolo's signal.

"Impressive." Piccolo commented, sensing that those attacks were triple of their base powers. "Now convert them back into your base."

"W-What?!" Vegeta stammered, all the while struggling to keep the ball suspended in air. They only knew how to create, not put back. The two kept trying to put it back, but even with their effort, it was in vain.

"Just cool down." Piccolo ordered, and they obliged.

Vegeta and Goku stopped their efforts in bringing back the energy, and it faded away. Also, while it vanished, Goku and Vegeta could feel their energy again!

"Okay, now that _that's_ outta the way, we could begin the real training." Piccolo announced. "Now, try to get power like that in your body, and for the exchange of power, use energy."

The two focused on creating the attack again, but in their bodies. The two were in power-up stances, and their auras formed around them. Those white fires surrounded them, while they try to get power. Their energy dropped in an astounding rate, while their powers skyrocketed. Their auras turned bluish, and they have used the Spirit Burst.

Piccolo noted the fact that the Saiyans were doing far better than when the Humans did it. And they have just begun.**_  
_**

* * *

**A/N: ****Yeah, not much. I also skipped the part where they meditate and learn to sense, but you know...I'm lazy. **Why did I make a new technique that is _so_ similar to Kaio-Ken?

**Simple. I just wanted to make the 'Spirit Burst' technique. _And_ make it so that the gang didn't need to learn it from _some_ people:**

**_Kais_: That'd need someone to be dead. I'm not literally just gonna make that happen. Like BOOM! This character is dead! (Just forget Gumball's near-death thing)**

**_Goku_: Don't want him to take over the story, he's too OP. Plus, he's not the main focus. And, if he trains them, they'll be hella' OP. Like, in Supergogeta14's story (_the_ story where my inspiration came from to make this), where Gumball went Super Saiyan 3 already.**

**_Uub_: Did he _ever_ learn it? I'm gonna make a guess and say...No, he didn't. But since he's just a reincarnation of Buu, well _maybe_.**

**Power Levels:**

**_Goku_: Around 300. _His Greatest Attack_: Around 1,000 _Spirit Burst_: Around 1,500**

**_Vegeta_: Around 350. _His Greatest Attack_: Around 1,000 _Spirit Burst_: Around 1,750**

**_Piccolo Not Using His Full-Power_: 5,000**

* * *

**P.S. False or Original? The Super forms of Gumball (And _only_ Gumball.) are up to you. The transformations I'll show in Season 3-4 won't stay permanent until Season 5, so go pick what you want. **

**There's still a long time ahead, but I'm just...impatient.**

**So...do you want a new form? Or do you want the original? (If no ones picking, I'll pick False Super Saiyan.)**


	13. Chapter Special: I or 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Dragon Ball Z and the Amazing World of Gumball are owned by other people that are awesome.**

**Claimer: I ****_do_**** own the Special, though.**

* * *

**A/N: As a gift for having over 800 views and... 8 reviews, I have decided to make a special chapter.**

**And I decided to screw with my imagination and put this together. Hope it's humorous. Anyways, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_Special: I or 1_**

After learning of the Spirit Burst technique, Goku and Vegeta have travelled into a faraway land to spar. This faraway land was the desert area, and has been popularly known for it's peace-bringing and a place for the duels of their great-great-great-great-great... Grandparents. And since this special has nothing to do with the real story, this never actually happened.

"This non-canon chapter may or may not show some people that have yet to come into the story." Goku began, startling Vegeta. The fact that he broke the fourth wall had almost destroyed the entirety of it's Universe. But, luckily, nothing had been broken, due to the powers of the awesome writer: Candy-Vegetto.

"Goku," the Saiyan warrior called his one brethren. "Who the heck are you talking to?"

"Oh, _nothing_, Vegeta." the spikey-haired boy replied, scratching the back of his head. He grinned nonchalantly as put up a stance. "Okay, here we go."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms, even openly stating that he had done it the third time in a row- Vegeta cut the writer off by stating: "You know? This is the fourth time I've crossed and uncrossed my arms in the set." -I mean, fourth time he's uncrossed his arms.

"Who are you talking to?" Goku asked, scratching his head. He pulled out some stapled sheets of paper from thin air. He began to read it in his mind and blatantly saying: "It was never stated that the writer would be willing to make us break the fourth wall, but it seems here that we're doing it too much." He flipped over the page and studied the next few sentences carefully. "Hmm? Vegeta's supposed to attack me-"

A fist full of Saiyan might crashed into Goku's chin, sending him up above the clouds. Goku's hand unclasped onto the sheet of paper, letting it flutter to the ground. Vegeta smirked as he got the upper hand. Goku lit his aura up, stopping himself from flying any further. His aura turned to a hint of blue, signalling that his Spirit Burst technique had just been activated. Vegeta took the script from the ground, reading it.

"And, so, Vegeta had the power to turn Su-" the Saiyan threw the paper away in mere milliseconds. "That's all _I_ needed to know!"

He put on a stance and let his aura build up, his hair standing up and his bangs doing the same. His hair shone golden, and so did his aura. His muscles bulged and his eyes turned green, all the while his power increasing. He was on the verge of a breakthrough, claiming the title to become the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years! His lips curled into a smile, as he shut his eyes and let out a powerful scream, and the grounds beneath him shook. Cracks began to form on the ground, just from the sheer power emitted from Vegeta.

He opened his eyes, only to learn that...

...he just farted.

The reason of the massive crater that formed around him was that he put all his power into that power-up, unconsciously exerting it all out with a fart.

_Damn! _Vegeta raged inwardly. _All that buildup for a stupid fart joke?!_

He balled a fist in front of him, giving a dramatic effect. "_Why_, Candy-Vegetto?! Why did you do this?!" He yelled, shutting his eyes while the tears leaked from his eyes.

Goku pinched his nose, covering his mouth as well. _If this goes on, I won't have enough oxygen to fight Vegeta!_ He thought, trying to strategize a plan. Or in Goku's case, 'stratergize'. He opened his eyes, watching as the muddy-green clouds have dispersed everywhere, and a golden Vegeta in the epicenter.

But, Vegeta was wearing something that came along with the transformation. Goku pulled a script out of nowhere and skimmed over a couple of pages. "Well, looks like Vegeta mis-read Super Saiyan to Superman. I wonder how did that happen..."

Vegeta wore a skintight blue suit that had a red diamond on his chest and a yellow layer on it, and also a red 'S'. He wore a red cape, red boots and yellow belt. And also the red underwear, but it didn't bother him much because he was more concerned about his hair. It wasn't golden. It was black, but still pointed up as if he _were_ a Super Saiyan.

"Damn it, Candy-Vegetto! I didn't want to be 'Mystic'! Mystic sucks!" Vegeta declared unhappily, crying his heart out.

"Oh come _on_, Vegeta! No one would ever get the reference to that joke!" Goku said as he flew to the ground, referring the statement of 'Mystic sucks!' as a joke. Props to anyone who gets the joke. "By the way, I don't even know how to fly. But since this Chapter demanded it, I'm more than willing to take flight."

"Yeah, but the writer told you that you had a limit to having the power of flight." Vegeta announced, uncrossing his arms.

"Huh? A limit?" Goku skimmed over the pages and looked for the special notes category. "Eh... 5 Frieza minutes are more than enough."

"You're not taking this as seriously as Gumball does with his cooking. But, still, it's divine and I'm surprised our canon-selves haven't even tasted it yet." Vegeta said, uncrossing his arms. "Oh, and that makes it the sixth time I've done that."

* * *

Elmore City, Year 2014

"AH-CHOO!" Gumball sneezed, because of someone thinking about him. Darwin glanced at Gumball, before watching TV. Anais had locked herself in their room, probably watching the same thing too. Nicole and Richard went out, _suspiciously_. Gumball then focused on the TV, when Darwin all of the sudden blabbered.

"The movie isn't that good, Gumball. It's just two people making fun of themselves." Darwin criticized. "And the jokes weren't even that funny! I mean, who would think that the power-up fart would be funny!"

"Oh, sure, they've even made fun of their alternate selves, and my cooking. And it might be true that I didn't do any work whatsoever when making the dishes, I do have some powers of magic that I use behind your back to make the food more enticing and other stuff..." Gumball trailed away, turning away from Darwin, who felt suspicious about Gumball.

"What do you mean?" Darwin asked, oblivious to the fact that he had black marker prints all over his face. A gift from the blue cat himself.

"What do _you_ mean?" Gumball repeated, emphasizing on the 'you'. He put his arms behind his back, hiding a wand and a marker. He shifted Darwin's focus on the TV. "Anyway, what's with the running gag about the super-dude uncrossing his arms? That's not even funny, it's a continuation error from the writer."

"Oh, yea, didn't notice that." Darwin remarked, absentmindedly. "I didn't know there were such things."

"Yeah..."

Gumball checked the script, sighing afterwards.

"We need to go to the set, we're up."

* * *

The Great Battlefield of the Two Most Poweful Duels in the Universe, Year 2015

"It felt like a year had passed after the sixth 'uncrossing arm' gag." Goku announced, and Vegeta agreed wholeheartedly.

"It sure did. The sentence just above your paragraph just confirmed that we've travelled 1 year in time, in case you didn't notice." Vegeta replied, uncrossing his arms to point up at the 'scene name'. "Seventh time this Chapter."

Gumball and Darwin had materialized in between them, scaring the two Saiyan warriors. "-And since the writer needed me to do it, I just used Instant Transmission." Gumball stated proudly, while Darwin held his head in pain.

Darwin dropped to the ground, feeling an enormous amount of pressure pushing him. This was no ordinary coincidence, this was the work of the writer! Goku, Gumball and Vegeta walked over to him, worried, until Darwin screamed and stood up.

"You may have taken my mind and my body, but there's one thing a character always keeps! HIS POWER!-!" Darwin screamed, unleashing an unrelenting force of energy. His aura turned cyan, and his eyes went red with fury.

"That sounds an _awful_ lot similar..." Vegeta remarked.

"I will crush whoever looks at me!" Darwin roared.

Gumball, Goku and Vegeta turned away, whistling.

The wind shimmered and a newcomer had landed on the battlefields.

"Hello, I am Lord Buu, and I am most likely not evil in any way, shape or form." a new person greeted, gaining trust from all four of them in an instant. The person was a white and purple creature, capable of destroying planets with a single finger-whoops, that was Frieza I wrote about, sorry 'bout that. The creature was a pink demon, capable of destroying planets with a single blast and regenerate at superior levels.

Giumball was about to greet him, until a sudden thought struck his mind. "Wait a minute, weren't you destroyed by Goku and Vegeta in the year 770-something? And now is like a hundred years after that event?" Gumball thought out loud, not even thinking that Buu was an evil creature.

"No. You see, the writer needed an antagonist for this chapter, so he thought I would do the trick." Buu announced boredly. The four nodded their heads at Buu, realizing that the writer paid for Buu to show up at this point.

"Will you show up in any future chapters after this?" Goku asked, curious if his canon-self would ever fight him.

"No." was the pink demon's answer. He checked the script again and answered the correct answer. "Actually, maybe, I don't know what this writer's doing. The script keeps changing and I never actually talk in either manga or anime! The Buu he's using, which is me, is Kid Buu! I mean, I'm not even supposed to friggin' talk!"

"And the script keeps lengthening." Vegeta commented, watching as another page zips out of nowhere and acts as the last page. "What _is_ this? Page over nine thousand?"

"Okay, okay," Gumball said, keeping his hands up, script in one hand. "Let's just do what the script does and stop breaking the fourth wall. Deal?"

"Nope."

"Not a chance."

"I've been through hell and I'm still here."

"ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME!?"

* * *

The Deserted Desert That's Deserted Like About 50 Years Ago, Year 2065

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Gumball asked, glancing at the four people around him. They didn't make an actual response to the question. "We've trained 50 years for this-"

"We were playing ball for 50 minutes straight." Goku interjected, getting Gumball to sigh loudly. "With energy pellets."

"And I'm still wearing this blue suit and red drapes." Vegeta said, showing the superman costume he had magically recieved at the start of the chapter. He swirled around, cape in hand, letting it fly during his spin. Kid Buu slowly tiptoed away from the scene.

Darwin maliciously grinned and blasted off into the sky, powering up. He put his arms to one side and charged an attack there. "Welcome to the end of your life! And I promise you... It's going to HURT."

"I've heard that line before-Wait, is this some kind of plot twist? If it is, that's totally cliché!" Vegeta growled, putting his hands up and powering his aura. His arms moved down and his arms are straight. He pushed it to the front, powering his attack with lightning surrounding it. "**FINAL FLASH**-"

"NO, VEGETA!" Goku cried, putting a hand out to stop him.

"_What_!?" Vegeta whined, glaring daggers at him. "WHY?!"

"Because you're limited to using those red beams that come out of your eyes in your superman form!" Goku explained.

"Are you kidding me right now? Because you were enabled to FLY, and Gumball was enabled to use INSTANT TRANSMISSION! Darwin there has a SUPER FORM! And I get stuck with this retarted SUPERMAN COSTUME? NO! Screw this!" Vegeta shouted, shooting the beam and disregarding the rules. He never even learnt the attack in the first place.

Gumball watched the whole thing play out, already knowing that it wasn't part of the script. _No one _was in character, if they were it was only sometimes. He threw the script behind him and started to leave. "I'm going home..." he murmured.

"**No, no, no! You can't leave yet!**" a being that was above all shouted in Gumball's head.

"Why not?" Gumball asked.

"**Gumball! Your counterpart is needed! We need him to finish this whole thing off!**" the voice said.

"Is that _all_ you need me for?" Gumball asked. "If you wanted Zach, then you dang well know that we are not one anymore!"

"**Wait... What?**"

"I'm already separate from him." Gumball explained. "I used the same thing the nameless Namekian did to turn into both Kami and Piccolo. I'm Kami and Zach's Piccolo. Also saying that I may become useless and totally frail, while cool guy Zach there can go all rambo and everyone would like him. And then at some point we fuse again, and forget our original name! But it's a good thing I use the original name, or we'll get stuck in our head arguing about what's the original Gumball's name!" The cat then pondered for a moment and told the voice some very interesting info. "Oh, and Zach's on vacation for a few years."

"**We could've used him! ...Where's Piccolo?**"

"Oh, he's gone." Gumball answered.

"**Uh, what?**"

"He's dead, dude."

"**What happened to this Universe?**"

"GT happened, that's what."

"**Explains a lot. I'm gonna go now, I don't need you anyways.**"

"That was weird." Gumball said as he walked out of the green screen. Actually, no, it's the... Okay, yeah, it's the green screen. A Frieza-like alien walks up to the stage, firing energy lasers everywhere.

"I'm Kuriza! Son of Ize and grandson of Frieza! And I don't have anything to do here." He walks out of the stage and checks the script. "Wait! I'm not supposed to be here until Season 5?! That's a long way to go considering how the story is going one chapter a week!"

Kuriza looks around and sees nobody noticing him.

"Oh, well..." Kuriza muttered, walking out of the studio.

Vegeta's beam had finally reached the midway point, after what seemed like...

* * *

The Desert, Year 2165

...yeah, 100 years.

"Vegeta, it's been an hour and 40 minutes, when is your attack going to hit Darwin?" Goku asked.

"I don't know! My normal ki blasts are faster than this!" Vegeta said, trying to pour more power into his beam.

"Well, use your red laser eyes." Goku recommended. "Since you weren't supposed to use Final Flash in your superman form, it would be sensible to use your laser vision."

"HAHAHA! Uncross your arms, Vegeta! I dare you!" Darwin yelled as he fired his attack, shooting straight at Vegeta and reaching the midway point in 10 seconds.

"GAH! No choice!" Vegeta used his eyes and fired a red laser beam, and it had instantly taken over the beam struggle and won against Darwin. "Huh. That actually worked. I'm liking this superman form more. But Mystic sucks by the way."

After the smoke cleared, Vegeta's and Goku's eyes widened with shock. Darwin was still there! "HAHAHA! I'm Mystic!"

"Oh sh*t! Vegeta! We need to take cover! He'll kill all of us with his 'Mystic Beam'!" Goku warned and ran away.

"Why? What's a 'Mystic Beam'?" Vegeta asked.

"It turns anything it touches into a wimpy Mystic guy!" Goku replied, jumping off the stage dramatically. He landed 4 inches onto the floor and immediately collapsed to the ground. "Vegeta! Save yourself! I can't go any further!"

"Mystic _sucks_!" Vegeta whined and flew off to the corner of the studio.

What was left was Darwin pointing at stuff and shooting a white beam at it, constantly shouting: "**Mystic Beam! Mystic Beam! Mystic Beam!**"

_What will happen to our heroes? Will Zach ever get out from his 2 year vacation? Will Goku ever admit that he had Super Saiyan 3 under his arm and could've used it? Will Vegeta stop wearing the superman costume? Will Darwin get defeated? And will Kid Buu make an appearance in the real story?_

Well, to the last question... I don't know. But strangely you didn't ask for who Kuriza is...

_Will we ever get to know who is Kuriza? Stay tuned to find out next time on Legacy of the Saiyans: Specials? No, that's too long. Let's just make it LotSS._

* * *

_Which is right now!_

Desert, Year 1165

Vegeta gasped. "We've travelled a thousand years into the past!"

"_Because_ screw logic!" Goku mentioned, getting up. Vegeta uncrossed his arms. (Heh, it's been far too long since I wrote that.)

"Okay! I can't go home because of the scene change!" Gumball exclaimed frustratingly, as he waltzed onto the stage. Darwin plopped back onto the stage, watching the scenery change to the arctic.

"Wow." Darwin awed. "From everything the studio could've picked, it picked the north pole as the background."

"Why'd it pick that?" Vegeta asked. "This suit doesn't really prevent the cold."

Suddenly, a villain who was put in the story at the last second introduces himself. A green-blue giant monster appeared. "I am the despair of the Universe. I am an ally to evil! Nightmare to you! Oh, and if you don't get it, I'm the villain!" he introduced, pointing a finger at himself. Goku, Vegeta and Gumball trembled in fear before the power of...

Garlic Jr?

Why the hell is he in this special? Couldn't we get something _more_ powerful? Oh, I don't know, like that Wheelo bot or Tulleece, or Turles if you prefer, or even the Namekian slug man! Even Cooler would be _cooler_ than this! See what I did there? The point is we don't need 'Emperor Pilaf' here!

"He-He's right! And somehow, I think I heard that before!" Goku exclaimed, watching as the new enemy powers up. "Quick! We need a lame plan to finish him off like the Dragon Ball Z movie villains! Making the ending look somewhat awesome and at the same time somewhat sh*ttier!"

"Why did the author start censoring the sh*t we say?!" Vegeta asked, terrified with the new outlook. "And when did he implement this!?"

Well, I found out censoring is much more funnier than the swears themselves. So, hope you like it.

"NO." Everyone chimed in.

"Everyone! Lend me your _power_!" Gumball shouted, feeling his aura light up. Goku, Vegeta and Darwin raised their arms to give Goku their ki. "I'm the only one powerful enough to beat this guy! With enough energy, I could become what the author wanted me to become the first place!"

"And what's that?" Darwin asked, but he facepalmed afterwards, knowing what it actually is. "You aren't going to let it go, aren't you, _writer_?"

Of course not, who do you think I am? God? _Jesus_? _Kami_?

"A false Super Saiya-I mean, Hyper Saiyan! Because that is so totally original and I _so_ totally did not rip-off Sonic the Hedgehog!" Gumball announced, seeing his aura turn golden and his fur darkens. His power increased with every energy increase they were giving him. His eyes had shifted from black, to pupiless, to green.

Goku, Vegeta and Darwin collapsed to the ground from sheer exhaustion, hoping that Gumball uses this new power to finish off the villain.

"Okay! The _ultimate_ finishing move — **Spirit Crash!**" Gumball yelled, pouring his ki into his right hand and arching it back. The ball of ki became denser as lightning crackled around it. "You're going down! ...Whoever you are..."

* * *

Elmore Town, Year 2014

"Dude, I got left out on the action." Tobias said, angry that he wasn't even in the story. "Wait, I'm in the story now! Thanks for the cameo!"

* * *

The Arctic — North Pole or Whatever That's Filled With Countless of Icebergs, Year 1200

"You can't defeat me! I've got my **Ultra Giga Super Mega Blaster Omega Cannon Destroyer of Supernovas Planet-Busting Solar System-Busting Galaxy-Busting Universe-Busting Impenetrable Destructive Demon Wave of Complete Awesome Epic Death Ray of Multiverse-Busting Capabilities...**" Garlic Jr went on and on.

"That's right, keep talking, idiot." Gumball muttered under his breath, focusing more on the attack. Electricity spazzed out and the energy Gumball was holding was so out of control that the grounds beneath him shook.

"**...Hyper Supersonic Solar Spirit Bomber Blazing DEAD ZONE!**" Garlic Jr finished, bringing up a portal behind him. "This will work-huh?" He saw the giant energy unfolding from a distance, but still stood there like any Dragon Ball Z character would.

"**SPIRIT CRASH!**" Gumball screamed, sending off his arm at his target. He shot a beam, from the spherical ki and it travelled at the speed of light, heading towards the immortal maniac. Garlic Jr just stood there and took the hit, before getting sent into the Dead Zone.

"I'll catch you! You won't escape my wrath! I'll get you for this! Filthy double-crossers! You'll rue the day you were born!" Garlic Jr kept yammering, before never getting heard of ever again.

"I think I heard that before..." Vegeta said, watching as the portal left, uncrossing his arms. "How many times have I done that so far?" he asked the script, skimming through the pages. "Hmph, will you look at that, there was no actual counter for my arms uncrossing."

"I did it! Hey, where's Goku and Darwin?" Gumball asked. Vegeta peered over to his back seeing Goku and Darwin play poker.

"Is it over?"

"Not until the fish jumps."

A few cards hit the ground — go fish!

"It's ove-"

_And that ends the fun that is LotSS: I or 1! Is the ending really going to end like that? Who won in the poker game, Goku or Darwin? Why not both? How many times has Vegeta uncrossed his arms-probably 10 times by now... What's happening in the canon Universe of the story? See you next time on LotS!_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read something that's not going to be implemented in the story. Feel free to leave a review in the box below and don't forget to favorite and follow this story.**

**~ Candy-Vegetto**

**1896-2014 **

**You will be missed.**

**Loving Candy and... Just Candy.**

**... SsjGokux20 takes over! ...**

**In memory of Candy-Vegetto, I, SsjGokux20, will be in charge of the story. Well, actually, no, because that is so totally fake. I mean the writer of this story is 118 years old? No. Freakin'. Way.**

**... Candy-Vegetto takes over! ...**

**That was unexpected. Where'd that come from? If you want more wacky specials like this using characters of the story, then review, favorite, follow, all that stuff that was put up like... 10 lines above.**


	14. S2:The House, Spiritual Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own The Amazing World of Gumball. They belong to their respective creators...and more. I only wrote the story of this story and the OCs...**

* * *

**A/N: The start of Season 2...I'll nickname this: 'The Season of Interaction'. In this Season, I'll be focusing on some interactions between some of the characters, hence the name: 'Season of Interaction'.**

**And I'm giving you...3K WORDS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEASON! _Yay_...**

**(Edit: It's 2.7k words, because I accidentally deleted the files...)**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_The House, Spiritual Danger_**

"Are you sure this is _your_ house, Vegeta?" Goku asked for the umpteenth time, gazing at his surroundings. It was a haunted house Vegeta was living in, and the gang was astonished.

Piccolo has left, teaching Goku and Vegeta how to sense Ki, control Ki even better, gain more energy by meditating and giving them a technique called the Spirit Burst. Gumball hasn't learnt it yet, but Vegeta and Goku are telling him that he's catching up.

To sense Ki, you have to imagine that their there. And also remember that everyone has Ki, as their living energy. _And_, let's not forget that you have to clear your mind. A difficult task for people who aren't highly trained, a reason Goku and Vegeta can't do it yet. But for _some_ reason, Gumball can.

"Yes, this is my house. Stop asking." Vegeta answered in a monotone voice. It was also a bit scratchy, like he's been repeating it over a thousand times. He knocked down some cans of drinks he's bought with his feet, like it's a regular thing to do.

The wooden floors creak as the kids walk over it. "Spooky." Darwin remarked incredulously. What kind of person lives in a haunted house? Well...ghosts. But ghosts are spirits of dead people! What kind of _living_ person lives in a haunted house?

"And surprisingly comfortable." Gumball mentioned, yawning at the end. He laid back on the sofa. Vegeta shooed him away, taking the seat for his own. Gumball sighed as he stood back up, tired as always.

"You okay, Gumball?" Darwin asked. "You don't look..._normal_."

"Yea, not at all." Goku added, crossing his arms simultaneously. "For a happy-go-lucky cat, you look like a...sad-stop-unlucky cat." He admitted, shrugging one of his arms off. Gumball's ears perked up at this.

Vegeta had to agree: Gumball's looking down in the dumps lately. And that's because he never told them about Zach. His darker self and his most secretive things. A secret he'll need to conceal from everyone. That means to not cause suspicion. In a nutshell, he will never reveal this.

Gumball lifted his face up, looking at them with a carefree smile. "Of course I'm not normal. I'm Gumball Watterson!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, pointing a thumb at himself.

"Okay, if you say so..." Vegeta trailed away, glancing back and forth at the cat and his sofa.

Goku shrugged, uninterested. While Darwin stared at Gumball, picking up some suspicious activity. The goldfish rubbed his chin, trying to find out what's wrong. Gumball looked at him with a 'bizarre, or mostly annoyed, look'. After a while, Darwin shrugged it off as well.

"Hey, what's in the second floor?" Goku asked, staring up into the dark storey. Something there gave him a tugging sensation. He was about to climb up the stairs, but Vegeta stopped him.

"Don't go there! I haven't checked the place yet!" The Saiyan warned. Goku glanced at Vegeta, and then stared at the empty staircase that led to the second floor. Vegeta saw no major reaction from Goku, so he decided to up the warning a bit. "There could be ghosts up there!"

Goku immediately leapt away from the staircase. "_GHOSTS_!?" He shrieked, cowering in fear. He ran to the other side of the house, frightened by the possibility of a ghost popping up from nowhere. "Where are the _ghosts_?!"

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. "There _could_ be ghosts in the second floor." He assured, startling Goku. Vegeta continued to tease. "Not saying there are, but there's a possibility."

Vegeta's sofa is facing the staircase, so Goku is hiding behind the couch. Gumball saw the terrified boy and decided to confront him. Even though he acts like the older one, he's actually, and surprisingly, only one year older than Darwin. That makes him one year ahead of Goku. The cat plopped down beside Goku, trying to let him feel that he had company.

* * *

Half an hour later...

"What's _actually_ in the second floor?" Vegeta pondered, alerting the three others in the house. He sat up from the couch, interested in the topic. "Yes...what exactly _is_ up there?"

Gumball glanced at Goku and Vegeta. "We probably shouldn't go upstairs. Goku is scared of ghosts." He turned to Goku, who nodded.

"You've defeated a hyped up dinosaur and you say you're scared of ghosts." Darwin stated, unsure of how to think of this. The three stood around, while Vegeta still sat on his leather couch. Goku had his head down, ashamed.

"..." Goku didn't know how to reply to that. He was always afraid of ghosts since he was born. "Ghosts are just...scary."

"Don't be embarassed!" Gumball cheered, putting his arm around Goku. "We all have something to be afraid of! For example: Darwin's scared of Halloween, I'm afraid of spiders, et cetera."

"You're afraid of spiders?" Vegeta asked, glancing at the ceiling. He grinned maliciously at the sight of spiders crawling on the ceiling. He turned to Darwin and asked: "You're afraid of Halloween?"

"I'm not exactly afraid of Halloween!" Darwin replied angrily. Gumball snorted in incredulity.

A few seconds after that, Vegeta was first to speak again. "Well...I'm going." He told them flatly, climbing up the stairs. Gumball was about to protest, but Darwin went up the stairs as well. Gumball followed his brother in panic, leaving Goku alone in the living room. The latter sighed and slowly walked up the stairs.

_If I see a ghost, then I'll destroy it. Even if it breaks a wall. _Goku thought, deciding it was best to do so.

Little did he know, a ghost was just floating by him.

* * *

Upstairs...

Vegeta walked into second floor, and was now dubbed..."It looks like an attic." Vegeta remarked, soaking everything in. Everything up here was dark and spooky. At the same time, cobwebs surrounded the area and a single cabinet was in the spacious place.

"DAAAAAHHHH!"

Vegeta swung his head to the source of the sound. He sighed in relief when he saw Gumball dance around. He was flailing his arms around and his legs were wobbling. He looked like he was trying to peel his face off, but actually, he's trying to remove the cobweb off his face.

Darwin had a mini-heart attack, from the shriek. There were also sounds of someone falling down the stairs, giving off continuous "oof" sounds as a faint step was heard, and finally someone wailing in pain downstairs.

Vegeta didn't know what to make of this scene, and was left speechless. He had his mouth open and a bead of sweat rolled down his face. "Uhh..."

"What's in the cabinet?!" Darwin asked, over-excitedly. Due to the fact that there was nothing interesting but a cabinet.

"Pfft! I mean..GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF ME!" Gumball yelled as he tried to yank away the imaginary webs that were there. He already took them off a minute ago. Quite remarkable that he doesn't have much energy, yet was able to seem lively and energetic. Vegeta raised a brow at Gumball's actions, only to ignore it and check out the cabinet.

"Looks ordinary to me." said Vegeta, as he knocked on it. It was made of wood, as expected. Darwin walked to his side, checking it up and down. Goku walked up the stairs, angry. He had bruises on him, because he fell down the stairs.

"What?! I came to see a cabinet?" Goku demanded, angry that this was it.

"Yeah...sadly, this was it." Vegeta answered, calmly. Even more calmer than Goku Jr was. The Saiyan rested his chin on his hand, trying to figure out what's so special about the cabinet. "So normal, yet _so_ strange..."

"Maybe we have to open it." Darwin said, as he proceeded to put his fin on the cabinet door. The word was: proceeded. Vegeta stopped him from opening it and harshly pushed his arm away.

"What are you doing?! You could've opened a pandora's box or something!" Vegeta scolded. Darwin wasn't affected one bit from it. The goldfish snorted and crossed his arms.

"What's a pandora's box?" Gumball asked, rising from the floorboards.

"If you open it, you lose all hope...or I think that was it. I hated history in my studies." Vegeta answered, crossing his arms as well. He was homeschooled by his mother, and got higher grades than any other professor in the world. Part of this was from the fact that he had smart relatives.

"How _old_ are you?" Gumball asked, forgetting to ask the question every time.

"13." Vegeta answered flatly, but he turned around and faced the cabinet. "But that doesn't matter. I feel like this cabinet has something wrong with it, so we should probably not open it."

Goku Jr stomped his way to the cabinet. He knocked on it a couple times, just to make sure it was there. "So, this could be a 'pandora's box'...what could go wrong with it?" He asked and placed a hand on it. Vegeta was about to interrupt, but a white light took over them and sent them away from the attic.

* * *

The five fell through the dark void, each going through their own portals.

_Five_. Not four.

* * *

Goku landed with a thud. Instantly, he stood up and dusted off his gi. He looked up to see the roof just above him, but he swore he took a long fall.

_This is impossible-_ Goku stopped his thoughts when he looked around.

His heart beats faster. His mind goes into shock. He doesn't believe any of this is happening. His brain tries to come up with a solution to this. He looked around the room, seeing only one exit. The whole place was dark. Why he was able to see with no light was a mystery.

"Wake up, Goku. Wake up." he repeated numerous times, slapping himself in the face. "I'm just dreaming. I'm just dreaming."

He walked forward, gulping in fear. He tried to keep his cool, breathing in and out slowly. He walked out the exit and found a _long_ hallway.

_This is going to take a while. _He thought, walking into the hallway.

He was scared, yes. But he remained cool and tried to end this soon. The sooner, the better. Walking forward, the source of light was nowhere to be seen, but Goku could still see. It was dark, but not pitch-black dark, just dark.

Suddenly, he heard a wail from behind. With his Saiyan speed, he turned almost instantaneously, seeing nothing. He could've sworn he heard something, but he ignored it.

"Why? Why are dreams so...terrifying?" Goku asked himself, walking forward with his head turned back.

He crashed into something, and instantly screamed in horror. He fretted, swaying his arms around, also trying to get up. His legs squirmed violently. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing. Once he regained his senses, he found out that he had crashed into a wall.

"It's just nothing!" he tried to reassure himself, hoping what he said could calm his nerves. "...nothing to be afraid about."

He looked around the place, waiting for something to happen. He sighed afterwards.

"I shouldn't have opened the thing."

* * *

Darwin looked around the place, feeling the atmosphere to be spooky...and creepy. He fell into some sort of living room place. And that the whole place was normal. Except for the suspicious silence. He was in the middle of it all. The staircases extended from the wooden floors to the 10-meter-high second floor. The sofas were placed perfectly and the fireplace doesn't have anything burning.

There were doors on each side of the room. Darwin tried to open one.

Tried.

It was locked. And since Darwin was a polite, well-mannered fish, he wouldn't straight up blast it into smithereens. Because...he's only a novice at ki, that was unlucky for him. Second, the thing about 'not straight up blasting the door to smithereens'? It was a lie. The place was creeping him out and all he wanted to do was get out.

"_Oh..._crap." Darwin cursed as he tried to break the door down by shoulder-bashing into it. The result had no effect.

* * *

Vegeta stood, unfazed from what had happened. He simply flew at the last second and prevented his fall. Although he wasn't mad about the scenario he was in, he was sure ticked off by Goku's rash behavior.

"That stupid idiot," he grumbled silently to himself. "Why did he do that? I _warned_ him!"

Feeling pent-up frustration at it's limit, he raised a hand and balled his fist so hard, his fingers alone pierced through his skin. He let himself cut loose for a second, feeling a stinging sensation as he let blood leak from his hand freely. Taking his mind from his injured hand, he looked around at his surroundings.

What he saw was unexpected. He was in a bedroom, standing on the bed. It looked like an ordinary, old room; with the shelf, desk and the suspicious chair in the middle of the room. He jumped off the bed and landed on the ground with a thud. Looking at the chair, his face paled at what was once sitting on it.

There was a skeleton just chilling around.

All the details on the skeleton made Vegeta vomit in his mouth, for what the details had were _not_ meant for kids. I'm saying a gruesome scene here. The skin had turned to a thin, paper-like material, clinging onto the bones. Dried blood stained the skin and the insides. The guts were old and were leaking out of the body. The stench of a corpse was horrible to Vegeta.

The Saiyan was close to fainting, but his determination kept him up. He strolled out of the room like nothing happened, using all his Saiyan might on the door. He crushed the doorknob with his hand and ripped the door off its hinges. He kept walking forward, door in hand.

When his senses came back, he looked around for any sort of exit. All he could see was a gigantic living room, and a goldfish trying to break one of the doors.

* * *

Gumball stood stiff. Rigid with his pose, he was scared to death by the wailing noises that he heard over and over. He looked around for the source, but wherever he keeps facing, the sound was there. Like he was listening to an iPod with earphones.

"Hey,"

The cat's senses jolted to about a thousand percent. His arms were high up, blocking any subtle attack, and one of his legs did the same. He shrieked, causing someone to cover her ears in pain.

"Gumball, that was _so_ high-pitched, I cringed." the ghost stated. It was as soft as a whisper, but still Gumball could hear it.

Although he was tired, he showed no signs of it. Even the ghost in front if him didn't notice it. Gumball sighed and dropped his stance, breathing rapidly to level with his heartbeat.

"Just what...are you...doing here?" he asked, huffing in between words. The ghost shrugged, and answered nonchalantly.

"I was _bored_. And then I found group consisting a _troublesome_ cat, a walking _goldfish_, a young '_warrior'_ and a Dino-Killer that's named after a _vegetable_. It was..._intriguing_. So, I followed you and got sucked into the thing as well." Carrie explained in a zombie-like way, because she's dead.

Gumball soaked up all the information, but due to his fatigue, he processed slower than usual. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Gumball snapped his fingers. "So, _that's_ how you work a toaster." he deadpanned.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't have much motivation writing this. Horror isn't my greatest feat. And I don't want any of that here. (I'm actually a coward.) BUT, fighting _is_ my strong point. (And, it's also my weakest point.) Instead, I tried humor.**


	15. S2:Key to the Exit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own The Amazing World of Gumball. They belong to their respective creators...and more. I only wrote the story of this story and the OCs...**

* * *

**A/N: Did I delete the poll? Yes, I did. Now, let's get the story moving, I picked the more interesting choice.**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_Key to the Exit_**

"Darwin?"

"AAAHHHH-" said goldfish turned to see the being, only to find out it was Vegeta. "-OH, hi, Vegeta." he greeted with a cheeky smile. But that's just a facade to hide his emotions. He was scared shitless, and he was also irritated with Vegeta's contempt attitude.

The Saiyan crossed his arms and snorted, turning his back to him. He gestured him to go up the stairs, which he obliged. But not gladly. "I've sensed Gumball and Goku." he informed. "They should be just up there."

"Smart aleck." Darwin mumbled, walking up the stairs with Vegeta. Luckily, Vegeta was more focused on sensing ki than normally sensing, or Darwin may end up in the hospital after this. The two walked up the stairs, gradually. But it felt _strange_. It seemed like it's gonna take forever to get to the top for Darwin. He stopped in his tracks, looking around the stairs.

"Hmm?" Vegeta felt something stop behind him, so he turned to find Darwin. The goldfish was just one step behind him. And that was the _first_ step. Vegeta noticed something too. He looked up and saw the stairs were still way up there. He could've sworn a minute passed while they were climbing up the stairs.

"We should be up there by now." Darwin stated bewilderedly. It didn't take a physics master to find out _something_ was wrong. They were sucked into a vortex which brought them to this house, and it defied the laws of physics. Vegeta, as the smart one, took a step forward. In a split second, Vegeta was back on the second step.

"What the _hell_..." Vegeta cursed. He tried to find a way of how this was happening. And there wasn't even a plausible idea in his mind.

* * *

"So...this 'Goku' kid is afraid of ghosts?"

"Please do me a favor and _don't_ show yourself to him."

"Oh, so now you're begging?"

Gumball stopped in his tracks, never would he think that Carrie would bring this conversation up again. The ghost just glared icily at him, while he just remained tired and helpless against it. "Can you _please_ just do this for me? And _not_ start an argument?"

"How many times have I begged for you to do a favor for me?" Carrie demanded. Guilt filled up Gumball, knowing he had ignored her requests for the past year.

"This is different, Carrie! I'm not asking for you to lend me your body!" Gumball rethought about what he had just said and wished he never said that. He blushed, but continued what he was trying to say. "I'm asking for you to just hide yourself from Goku-"

"Why?!" the ghost blushed at Gumball's statement, even though ghosts don't have blood.

"Because I care about you!" Gumball replied, his mouth reacting faster than his brain. Carrie was stunned by this new piece of information. Gumball immediately turned away. "Oh crap..." he mumbled, facepalming.

"You-you care about me?"

Gumball sighed, feeling butterflies fill up his chest. He loved Penny, but the feeling towards Carrie was different. It was more 'sisterly'._  
_

"Why should-why should _I_ hide from Goku?" Carrie asked. She didn't like Gumball in the same way, he's only just compatible to control. Or, maybe she does have feelings for him. Maybe, she just doesn't know yet.

"I have a feeling," Gumball confessed, scratching his head with nervousness. "that he'll flip out in a matter of seconds after he sees you."

Carrie put on a sad frown for a while, "It's like telling me to not do the inevitable." she replied, doubting her ability to conceal herself away from Goku. "For all we know, he could be standing by the corner, listening to our every word."

The cat grinned, sensing that Goku wasn't anywhere near. "Hmph. Like he could hear us three hundred meters away."

"What?"

"Just an ability I have."

* * *

The floor began to tremble. Pieces of the wooden floors floated off the ground. The source of this amazing power was a dumbstruck boy, who had a faint blue aura around him.

"**SPIRIT BURST!**"

The young Saiyan was frightened by a grandfather clock. Ergo, he resorted to his most deadly technique. It didn't make any sense for him to use it actually. He smashed a hole into the clock the second he heard it. Goku gulped when he saw the shattered pieces of wood fall to the ground.

"Whoops." he said, voice was as tiny as a mouse. He let his blue aura diminish, calming him down. He took a few deep breaths, before he was ready to continue. He looked over to where he was heading, but it looked _so_ far away.

As if he never moved in his spot at all.

"Huh, that's weird." Goku mused out loud. "I could'a sworn it got-"

_Huh, Gumball's energy is moving closer..._ He stated in his mind. _Vegeta and Darwin are coming as well..._

Goku turned to face the wall, faintly sensing Gumball's energy. He smashed a hole in the wall, un-hesitantly. Gumball snapped his head towards Goku. A ghost suddenly disappeared with a light blue glow, but Goku didn't see it.

_Huh? I thought Goku was..._ Gumball said in his thoughts. The cat turned towards another direction, sensing Vegeta and Darwin as well. _What's going on?_

"Gumball," the cat turned to Goku, who broke through the wall. "do you know the way out?"

Gumball sweat-dropped. "_No_..."

"Well, in that case, we better get moving." said the Saiyan as he ran over to Vegeta and Darwin's direction. The cat caught up with him, and so did a ghost.

The two gradually lost their speed, knowing that Vegeta and Darwin was near.

Goku and Gumball walked, side by side. The Saiyan sweated a lot, signifying that he was scared. Gumball could hear his heart beating at an astounding rate. "Hey, don't be scared. That's _my_ thing." he deadpanned. Goku glanced at him, seeking for something.

"I need to know something..." Goku whispered in a barely audible voice. "Something to know you aren't hurting yourself."

Gumball walked farther from Goku. "Are... are you _sure_ you're afraid?"

"Yes."

"You just changed from being terrified to being... serious." Gumball noted, checking him up and down. Goku ignored it and continued his question.

"Are you hiding something?" Goku asked, worrying a lot. Gumball sighed and stopped in his tracks. Should he tell him?

Almost immediately, he made up his mind. "I'll tell you later." He assured, but not before saying: "Which is right now." He straightened his back, and began to tell the reason of why he has been acting so suspicously. Goku leaned forward, wanting to know. "It all started a year ago. There was this cat named Zach, and he was a spirit that haunts other cats till death. And right now, he's haunting me."

Goku soaked all that information in, mouth hanging in shock. He couldn't tell what Gumball just revealed to him. "Is this... real?" He asked, surprised that something like this could happen. If it did, his fear of ghosts strengthens tenfold.

"Naw! Of course not!" Gumball answered. He was telling the truth, but lying at the same time. The only thing that was true was Zach.

"_Gumball_..." Goku called angrily.

"Okay, the Zach part was true." the blue cat said, defeated in tone. Goku stared at him in shock.

* * *

Vegeta and Darwin sat on the steps. It was impossible to even get to the top. The writer must've done something wrong because this wasn't in the plannings. Vegeta lay his chin on his hands, bored out of his mind. Darwin lay on one of the steps, with an arm hanging out. The two had an awkward silence, typical with one of them being a quiet Saiyan.

"Hey," Vegeta called, trying to spark up a conversation. The orange fish sat up, bobbing his head at him. Vegeta could tell that he told him to continue, and did so. "Have I ever told you about why I came here in the first place?"

"No." Darwin replied.

"Well, it was because of my parents. They aren't the best parents, mostly it was because of their jobs. Or so I _thought_. They're scientists, and they despised fighting for some reason. But, my uncle, he loved to fight. He trained me whenever we got the chance to. He would always beat me in a sparring match and I would always beat him in a Science test." Vegeta sighed, reminiscing the past. Too bad it's gone.

"Well? What happened?" Darwin asked, interested about Vegeta's origins.

"_Well_, uncle Trunks died from some mysterious disease. My parents knew what happened, but they wouldn't tell me. They couldn't tell their son what happened to his master. For years I've been living a lie, studying. Until I found out Trunks' death wasn't from some 'mysterious' disease, someone had killed him. And the fact that I know my parents were hiding something, I thought they had killed him. But Trunks was too powerful for them, so I didn't know for sure what happened." Vegeta explained.

"How powerful is your uncle?" Darwin asked, curious. Vegeta wondered, how powerful was Trunks? He defeated him in every fight they had fought, but as of right now, he was more powerful and more weaker at the same time. He'd grown weak for the years he hadn't trained, but now, he was training again.

"I don't know... but he should still be able to beat me. There was no way he couldn't." Vegeta mused. Darwin had listened to his story. He was going to say something, but Vegeta cut him off. "Oh yeah, there was also something that happened in the medical research facility. My parents shut it down a year ago, forcing doctors to find cures for themselves."

Darwin remembered about Goku crying for aunt Pan. Something must be related to this. Darwin _knew_ there had to be something related. Something was killing off the Saiyans, but what is? Vegeta said that his parents may be the ones, since they had shut down the medical facilities. But Trunks had died before that... Pan was still alive from what Mrs. Mom had said. But why hasn't she visited us yet?

Are the Saiyans getting wiped out?

* * *

Goku and Gumball walked restlessly through the hallways, feeling their energies getting closer. They stopped by a door, leading to the energy. Goku gripped the door handle, but was scared inwardly. He used full strength, even though it wasn't necessary. He opened it, breaking off a hinge. Gumball was unfazed by that, while Carrie remained in awe. Goku let go of the doorknob and had his fingers imorinted on it. Carrie shouldn't mess with this guy-but she had intangibility, she's fine.

Vegeta and Darwin perked up from the sound of a hinge breaking. They were delighted to see the two Saiyans. Well, Darwin was happy to see them once again. But Vegeta, he was slight joy for half a second, but came back to his stoic state. He could keep up with Goku, but Gumball, he didn't like him.

And neither did the cat. Gumball didn't like Vegeta when he first saw him. Sure, he was astonished by the display of power, but his demeanor wasn't what he liked from him. Challenging Tina the first time? Goku spent a few weeks, and_ then_ acted. Vegeta did it the first second. And also, he encountered her again, like he needed a second coming! The scream Vegeta gave in the hospital, _didn't_ help Gumball at all. It tore him into two places.

Half of his consciousness was in reality, that's why his body had made painful cringing movements, while his other half was in his mind, where he had to fight Zach for three days. If Vegeta hadn't screamed, maybe he could use his all against Zach and be at even odds against him. He lost power after that thing, causing him to lose battles everytime! If it weren't for Vegeta, he would've came out of the hospital with less agony.

"Why are _we_ here again?" Gumball asked, trying to hide his dislike from Vegeta. The latter was about to say something, but was cut off by something.

A voice boomed throughout the place.

_"Because the writer got lazy and decided to round you all up here."_

"What writer?!" Vegeta demanded. "And who are you!?"

_"Never mind that. To get back to your home: you will need to answer my question."_

"I'm up for it." Gumball replied, half-asleep. Goku raised an eyebrow at him. He knew Gumball wasn't smart to answer any question. Just last month, he asked Gumball for the biggest number he could find in the room. The biggest number was 3598, and it was just on the cat's T-shirt. Gumball answered 27.

But, in reality, Gumball was smart. He did it just for fun. He made himself a clown so that everybody could like him. He did his antics to gain a reputation. It was so he couldn't be alone with people he knew all day. Seeing Goku and having him around helps him. He had this mix personality between a child and a warrior. It seemed appropriate to just make fun of himself.

There was a sudden sound of pages being flipped. It stopped and the voice boomed again. "_State the difference between a scalar quantity and a vector quantity."_

Everyone, except Vegeta and Carrie, groaned. It was something they weren't capable of grasping the meaning of. Vegeta sneered at their reactions, knowing full well what the answer was. Physics was one of the subjects he's studied.

"_Well?"_

Darwin frowned at their luck. Nobody was answering the question yet. "I think we're never going to leave-"

Vegeta cut him off with a sneer, finishing it off with a wholeheartedly laugh. "You idiots!" he name-called. "The answer is _so_ obvious. The simplest answer to this is that a vector has a direction, while a scalar doesn't!"

"What page are we at again?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head. "I never understood maths nowadays."

Vegeta's eye twitched when he heard the word 'maths'. "IT'S NOT MATHS, YOU STUPID WEIRDO!" he yelled, hating the average intellect of people in recent times. "_IT'S_ PHYSICS!"

And with that said, they all vanished from the haunted mansion. From the weird dimension they've entered, they will never go inside ever again. Or will they?

* * *

The four, or five if you count the ghost, materialized in the attic. It was like they landed there, and fell to the ground, but they actually teleported there with some kind of magic. They never jumped into a portal or something like that. Out of the five, Goku was the one to stand up first, rushing out of the attic.

"I'm never getting out of aunt Nicole's and uncle Richard's house again!" Goku vowed, loud enough for everyone to hear, while walking out of Vegeta's house.

"I'll have to be in contact with him." Carrie said, liking Goku. She summoned her Undead Energy to form a blue aura around her, and vanishing in a flash. A trick she used for teleporting to places.

"CARRIE!" Gumball scolded, standing up. Vegeta was confused, while Darwin was dumbstruck. Words couldn't form out of his mouth.

"Y-You mean Carrie was with us the _whole_ time!?" Darwin demanded, standing up as well. Vegeta stood up the last, dusting himself while he stood up. He listened to their yammers and knew there was going to be more. He got down to the first floor, glancing at the clock he had. And time didn't pass by, even though it's been an hour. But the clock was still working, and he knew it was still whatever day it was, he had a phone and checked.

_What!? It's only 3:15? Thats's the same time we went into the... Thing! _Vegeta exclaimed inwardly. If time didn't pass by in that dimension, that means...

* * *

**A/N: If you're going to ask why Goku was unable to sense Carrie's ki... zip it. This is the answer.**

**Carrie has no ki, since she is dead. Ki is a life force. Carrie is a ghost and does not possess any. Therefore, she cannot train herself to the Z-fighters level. Unless, she had some sort of power, for example: Undead Energy, then maybe she can. But, as of right now, she does not carry that power.**

**And if I had to write some love story here, it will be ignored very easily because I do not possess the required skills to write love stories. And I most likely do not need any. In this story, it is more based on Dragon Ball Z, and will most likely brush away the romance.**

**Fun Fact: I had to rewrite this thing twice! Oh, and I didn't think about the cupboard being a plot device. It was just something in my mind that was just BRILLIANT. (A BRILLIANT Scientist! Let's see if anyone got the joke.)**


	16. THE REMAINS OF OLD LOtS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own The Amazing World of Gumball. They belong to their respective creators...and more. I only wrote the story of this story and the OCs...**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I'm gonna have to stop this story. Well... discontinue it. Here are the remains of this Chapter.**

**I'M GOING TO REMAKE IT SO IT FITS WHATEVER I WANT TO WRITE.**

* * *

**Legacy of the Saiyans**

**_Helping History, School Problem_**

It has been days since the haunted house event, and Goku vowed he would _never_, and he said _never_ to ever come out of the house. Goku kept his promise and still hasn't come out of the house. He hasn't even gone out to train since then! Gumball, Vegeta and Darwin just went on with their lives like nothing happened. Carrie had adopted a liking to Goku, but she ignored it and continued whining about pain.

Vegeta and Gumball have become stronger in those days, but Goku still made up for it with his tenacity and willpower.

Right now, a Saiyan might be driving without a license.

Vegeta sat in the driver's seat, hands on the wheel at all times. He was bored of the traffic that had befallen on the road. His fingers tapped impatiently on the wheel, while he looked at his surroundings. He was under aged, yet he was driving.

"Gas...check. Mirrors..." He looked out of the car, seeing that the mirrors were still showed the reflections from behind. "Check."

The car was silver-gray in color, and it was made by the most luxurious brand in the world at the time. But Vegeta didn't care. He only bought the car for fun. Only to get caught in traffic. He glanced at his left wrist, looking at the watch. It was around two.

_Traffic at around two o'clock? __The hell...? _He thought, knowing that there was no such thing as traffic at two.

"Aagghhhhh..." he groaned, bored of the circumstances.

* * *

Hours later...

"You own a _car_?!" Darwin exclaimed in shock. The goldfish walked around the new car, checking out the automobile. "_When_!?"

"Only now." Vegeta sneered, standing by it. He wore a blue shirt, black pants and leather shoes, and a silver watch. There was even a pair of sunglasses tucked in his shirt! From his appearance, you could mistake him to be rich guy who thought he was cool. But this was Vegeta...

Tobias whistled, checking out the car himself. "Nice car." He commented, walking around it like Darwin.

"Thanks," he said as he opened the front door. Darwin and Tobias waited as Vegeta slipped into the driver's seat. "But I got places to go. See yah!" Vegeta slammed the door shut and drove away, leaving the two kids in an empty parking spot.

"Well, there goes Vegeta," Darwin murmured, putting his hands on his hips. He raised his left hand, staring at his wrist. "And 3 minutes of my life I'll never get back." He wasn't wearing a watch there.

"I thought he was gonna give us a ride." Tobias said. The two looked around, unable to recognize the place. "He should've given us a ride. I don't think _we_ know where this place is."

* * *

With Gumball...

Gumball had slept for the first time in a week, and woke up 17 hours later. He covered himself in a blanket, even though Summer was there. Wait, how did he sleep in the first place? Did he just sleep on his bed and knew what he was doing? If he did, then he knew of what would happen. He would have to fight Zach!

"I should get more sleep like this." he said as he groaned, already feeling sleepy again. "I didn't see Zach. That was... Odd."

He went out of bed and stretched, doing his morning routine in the afternoon. The last statement had broken the writer for a few seconds, and then he continued typing. Gumball went in the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and felt like a new man! Erm, uh, cat!

"I feel great!" Gumball exclaimed as he stepped out of the bathroom door. "The feeling of sleeping without any punishment, is _oh_ _so_ good!"

Goku was just right beside him, waiting to use the toilet. "Dude... What?"

"Oh, uh..." Gumball tried to find a lie, but couldn't. "You know, Zach."

"You weren't lying?"

"Why would I?" the blue cat asked, strolling away.

* * *

With Darwin and Tobias...

Darwin and Tobias sat on a bench, in a park, where they didn't know where it was. The two looked down at their feet, feeling sad that they had to sit on the bench and wait for a miracle to happen. Maybe Gumball would find them. Or, most unlikely, Goku would find them. Heck, maybe Vegeta'll find them a second time!

The two heard a rumble from the end of the park, and the same car Vegeta owned. A crowd of people, no wait, those are students, raised up wooden sighs. There was painted their opinions about Vegeta, or who they know as 'Dino-Killer', and how he should go to school. The two walked to the place, seeing Vegeta and some guy arguing about the importance of school education.

"Vegeta needs to go to school?" Darwin asked. "He's a freakin' genius! Why _would_ he go to school? It's just a waste of time."

"How smart _is_ Vegeta?" Tobias asked.

"Don't know. But I bet he could beat Anais with his intelligence." Darwin said.

"No way. That's too high for Vegeta." Tobias remarked. "I've never seen him do that."

"Then why ask for my opinion?" Darwin asked, proving a point.

"Well, I-" Tobias stopped midway. "Oh _yeah_, why am I putting my opinion on someone I don't know about?"

"I don't need to go to school!" Vegeta roared. "I have been studying all my life, and I just want to cut loose, and finally take a break from that pointless waste of time! Learning how the conundrums in Physics or Maths work is simply time consuming! Why would I need to go through biological evolution or the differentiation and integration of kinematics! _Fool_, I don't think you've ever heard of that, have you?! You're just blinded by the school curriculum, that you don't know what you want in life!"

The kid that argued him was speechless, scared to continue another line. Everyone awed at the sight. Their best man, or egg, was getting beaten verbally, by what they had thought as 'a stupid guy that only knows of fighting'.

"I _knew_ it! You don't know of your true potential!" Vegeta shouted in anger. With also a bit of disappointment and frsutration. "I have grown into a nerd, as what you dorks call it! Then, I knew of my ancestor's legacy, and I wanted to become a warrior! Having the exact name as him, I will honor it! My birthright will be fully accomplished, as the Saiyan warrior, Vegeta!"

The crowd was speechless, and began to back away as Vegeta's aura started to burst. Darwin and Tobias just stood there, amazed at his power, instead of running away by pure fear. Vegeta was obviously infuriated, and the only ones capable of taking him down were Darwin and... Well, just him. Gumball and Goku weren't there, and Tobias didn't even _know_ where they were.

Even though it's just the park!

The Saiyan's power tripled, while his aura turned blue. Darwin couldn't handle Vegeta's Ki anymore, it was too much for him. Wind bursted from Vegeta, and everyone had either ran off or got blown away from the force. Darwin tried to hold his own against Vegeta, while Tobias had been trying to hold on. His silver-gray car tilted from the force, and was almost blown away.

"**HHRRRAAAAAAA!-!**" the Saiyan yelled at the top of his lungs. His aura and energy growing, and intensifying. His power had quadrupled from his base, or just his normal power multiplied by four if you don't know. Tobias tumbled across the park grounds, and Darwin held his arms like an 'X' to block.

His car tilted more, if Vegeta pushed harder, the car would eventually turn over and move away from his might. And if he went a little further, there's a chance his aura would turn gold. But not his hair, that's too far-fetched.

"VEGETA! STOP!" Darwin yelled through the winds, his shoes digging into the concrete sidewalk. He was nearing the grassy fields, until he stepped his ground. Vegeta didn't oblige, and kept pouring more power, just to prove he's not one to play around with. Tina wouldn't match with Vegeta anymore.

A sudden spark lit in Vegeta's mind, and he stopped powering up. He was close to getting a five times boost, making him the strongest out of the group. But still, completely outclassed by Piccolo. He de-powered, and his aura faded away.

During the process, the Saiyan's shirt had been torn away, and all that's left was his blue vest and the remains of the ripped clothing on his arms. His pants were ruffled, and a bit torn. But it wasn't as bad as his shirt, which was already flying in the sky by now. If it was cooler, it may have turned to dust.

* * *

With Gumball...

The cat walked around Elmore, not knowing what to do. He _could_ train, but he had already gotten more powerful than the training gear. It didn't seem like a challenge to him. He didn't sense Vegeta's power-up, but he was looking for a certain someone. A big, _terrifying_ someone.

He looked around in the dumps, but didn't see her anywhere. That dinosaur should be somewhere.

Then, he thought of a great plan!

_Oh! Jamie should know where to fi-_

* * *

"No."

Jamie stood before him, arms crossed. She didn't want anyone to know of Tina's hiding place. If she gave information, she would probably be tortured by something and someone.

"But why?" Gumball asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Because." Jamie answered simply.

Gumball immediately stood up by the answer. He dusted himself and said: "That's a simple reason I, myself, cannot negotiate with. I see good reasoning with you as it is against the Universal laws to argue against. Good day with your life-" The door slammed into his face, and he back away in surprise. "I was trying to say what a boring reason with a boring response, but oh well..."

"Weird." Jamie muttered, walking away from the door.

* * *

(**SOMETHING HERE. THINK GUMBALL ANGERS TINA.**)

Gumball ran for his life, fearing that Tina could use those blasts again to kill him.

"**SPIRIT BURST!**"

A yellow beam ran across Gumball, nearly ending his life there. The pencil-like blast crashed into Tina, stunning the dinosaur. Gumball yelped from the intesity of the blast, and sidestepped away from it. He looked at the source of the attack, and saw...

"Goku? I thought you vowed to never get outta the house?" Gumball questioned, before suddenly smirking. Goku stood proudly on a steep, tall mountain.

"Some promises were meant to be kept. And some-" he stopped, and jumped off the mountain. He did a few somersaults in the air and landed gracefully on the ground. "-were meant to be broken."

"You couldn't help yourself." Gumball amused himself, chuckling afterwards. He rubbed off the nervous sweat on his forefead, swishing his arm under his new bangs.

"I see you like your spikey hair uncombed too." Goku replied walking to him. Gumball shrugged and looked up to his spikey hair. Three spikes of blue fur protruded from his forehead, while two bangs rest above his eyes. The two of them turned to Tina. "I sensed her power to rise, so I came here."

"Sense?" the blue cat asked. "You've never been the one to _sense_."

"I meditated." Goku answered nonchalantly, and readied himself at the dinosaur.

(**AND THEN I DISCONTINUED.**)

* * *

**A/N: Okay... I will be creating another story in this category, as a remake for this story. I didn't feel any threatening things in here, because Piccolo is there and all that. So, I'm making a new story. With even more better action and all that stuff.**

**Sorry, guys. I don't have the heart to delete this story. Just leaving this here to let anybody know.**

**Oh, wait, I forgot! Some other chapters that I've written stuff on...**

* * *

**_Chapter 16: The Prediction_**

In the dining room, Darwin sat excitedly in his chair, while Goku was bored out of his mind. Gumball was going to cook for them, and Darwin was the only one of the two that's tasted his cooking. Goku sighed out of his nose.

"What's so good about Gumball's cooking?" he asked, impatient.

"Oh, you'll see...I mean taste." the goldfish replied hastily, licking his lips afterwards.

_Gumball could cook?_ Goku thought, not believing that the cat could even make a decent dish. _Since when?_

* * *

"What?! Bobert is taking over the world?" Goku asked, incredulous. Gumball and Tobias seemed to be perplex, because they don't understand a thing Juke has said. They thought he was wrong, because Alan was. But Juke nodded unhappily, taking down Gumball and Tobias' assumptions.

"You... you can understand what Juke said?" the cat asked, completely baffled. Tobias was just as perplexed as Gumball, and was shown wide-eyed.

Bobert started up a heavy dubstep track, exasperated.

"Flip the switch on your back?" the Saiyan asked, puzzled. He scratched the back of his head and walked behind Juke. He saw a switch on the back and flipped it.

"That's better." Juke announced, surprising Gumball and Tobias. Goku just dusted his hands, like he finished up working on a biplane.

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Robotic Disaster_**

Vegeta smirked at his plan. It actually worked! And he didn't even need to get Goku and Gumball's help. He dropped to his knees from absolute exhaustion. Trying to guide a robot into thinking it had beaten him was hard to do. You need to have the perfect conditions of a guy that was beaten.

"You've only stunned me! You haven't defeated me yet!" Bobert yelled. Tobias and Jamie were in complete disbelief. Didn't Vegeta just say that overpowering him with electricity could shut him off? He was the smartest out of the group and he was wrong.

"But, _how_?" Vegeta asked, panting hard.

"I have a safety net for thing like this. I already told you. — I am the perfect machine." he boasted, bringing fear into Tobias, Darwin and Jamie's hearts. The robot was active, but cannot control the movements of the suit.

Darwin couldn't think up a better plan, and only knew that water is a robot's worst enemy. He couldn't just spray a small amount of water at him, he had to bring him into a bigger supply of water. And what place had a bigger water supply nearby than the school's swimming pool?

Recklessly, he charged at Bobert. Tobias and Jamie followed after him, panicking. The goldfish used his increased strength to pull the giant robot out of the way, by the arm. It took a lot of effort, but he succeeded in pulling it. Bobert's robot feet grazed the road, while Vegeta stood in utter shock.

_How could Darwin have such unbelievable strength?_ He asked himself in thought, trying to find an answer. _Could it be that he's using the only remnants of Ki he has left?_

Bobert saw where Darwin was bringing them. It was to the school. "HAH! What can you gain from bringing me to school?" he asked in a monotone voice, and Darwin was just sick of it.

"Oh, you'll see..." the anthropomorphic fish trailed away, as he pulled the giant robot over his head.

* * *

"I have full control over myself. Don't worry." Tina said as she continued to rain down red blasts of impending doom. The robot blocked each and every fiery attack from the hyped-up dinosaur. It could take years before any of them could finish each other off.

Goku smiled at his new friend's amazing power. "At this rate, Bobert won't be able to lay a finger on Tina!" he contemplated the scene, feeling victory was theirs.

"There is no choice for me, but to transfer." Bobert told them, depowering the suit.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Tobias asked, unable to understand whatever was happening. "Because of he transfers, then... what would happen?"

"Don't know. Just watch." Jamie answered, crossing her arms.

* * *

"**SPIRIT BURST!**" the two cried, powering up with their blue aura.

Goku and Vegeta charged the robot. With the power of Spirit Burst, their strengths were enough to scrape metal!

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Terrible Fate**_

Gumball walked, suspicously grinning broadly.

"What do you think he has in mind?" Goku asked, watching as Gumball walked towards the metallic-dinosaur. Vegeta shrugged, feeling his energy drain each second he stands.

"If you're fully capable of having the suit go from host to host, does that mean you are able to gain control over me when I'm your host?" Gumball asked, philosophical about the situation. The robot faintly nodded, while the T-Rex remained unconscious. "But, what if the host was able to overpower the suit, gaining control over it instead?"

The robot replied in a monotonous voice. "There is a reason I didn't want to take your bodies. It's because your spirit is more trained than anything." Gumball nodded at the fact, soaking in the information he got.

"So, you _are_ smart enough not to take me as a host." he frowned, realizing he dug a dead end. The team had perked their heads up. Gumball had unintentionally told him his plan.

"That must be why he took neither of our bodies as hosts." Vegeta explained, now knowing that Gumball wasn't as stupid as he looks. His demeanor was just a fake. He only acted dumb and foolish to hide his prized intellect, unlike Vegeta and Anais. "That idiot wasn't an idiot at all!"

* * *

**And then, some Chapter Titles...**

**Chapter 19: Gumball's Suspicions**

**Chapter 20: Super Bout**

**Chapter 21: Endgame**

**Chapter 22: Lucky Hunt (Season 3 Premiere)**

**Chapter 23: New Foe, New Ally**

**Chapter 24: Unusual Battlefields**

**Chapter 25: Space**

**Chapter 26: Gumball Unleashes**

**Chapter 27: Spirit Crash — Ultimate Game Over**

**Chapter 28: A Power Level of A++?**

**Chapter 29: The Ark is Done For**

**Chapter 30: Battle of the Century (Season 3 Finale)**

**Well, looks like I'm gonna have to start working on the new _Legacy of the Saiyans_...**


End file.
